Madness is Beauty
by Luna BlueMoon
Summary: A year has passed since the Dragonborn destroyed the World Eater and vanished. Now she has come back to find her own path, but what happens when she meets a certain Mad God and ends up getting engaged to him? Will he drive her crazy or will she save him from himself? (DragonbornxSheogorath)
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the edge of the Throat of the World, Roza Winter-Blade had her eyes closed as she breathed the cold air deeply into her lungs, feeling them expand and the power of her thu'um burned at the back of her throat.

"Yol…" she whispered as she exhaled, feeling the flames dance around her mouth. The flames didn't last long however, a strong gust of wind pushed against her making her shiver from it. She might be a Nord but anyone would shiver from the cold winds on the top of the mountain. Roza slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sun's light, taking a moment to look at the beauty of the world that she saved almost a year ago. She looked down at the vast green fields below her, she could see the different colors of the trees in the Reach, and further north she could see the snowy plains of Eastmarch.

A small sigh slipped out, she suddenly felt tired even though she barely did anything except meditate for most of the day until the sun was about to set.

"A year… Hardly even feels like it." She said to herself.

She closed her eyes again trying to meditate until she felt another cold, strong wind push against her and the sound of large wings followed. Opening her eyes once more, she looked to the skies and saw a pale, gold dragon preparing himself to land on his word wall. The mountain itself shook as he landed and the wall groaned from receiving the weight of her friend. After getting into a comfortable position, the old dragon lowered his large head to see his student clearly.

"Drem yol lok Dovahkiin" her friend greeted. Roza smiled up at him, placing her hand on his nose, feeling his breath brush against her hand.

"Drem yol lok Paarthurnax." She greeted back. "How was your trip? Was it successful?" she inquired.

Paarthurnax pulled away from her touch as he sighed tiredly, lifting his head up to look at the world before them.

"It will take time to heal the wounds that my brother had created, before they are willing to follow another dovah. It will take even longer for them to accept the Way of the Voice." He replied tiredly.

Roza slowly got up to stretch her legs and to get the feeling back to her bottom which is now fully numb from her sitting down for hours. She walked over to the wall and leaned up against it looking in the same direction that her friend was looking. Both were in a comfortable silence for a while. Nothing needed to be said between them, they understood each other enough to speak through silence. Through that silence, Paarthurnax thoughts went from his brethren and to the little woman beside him.

"Dovahkiin…" He began. Knowing where the conversation was going, Roza sighed pushing herself off the wall. She started to walk back to her spot on the ledge of the mountain.

"I'm not going back Paarthurnax. I've done everything that the Gods had set for me to do, there's nothing for me down there." She said as she settled on to her spot.

"And the Gods let you live for a reason. When you returned from Sovngard you were barely alive. You stood proudly amongst my brethren; bloody and hurt but still you stood, until they were gone. That is when you passed out here in the snow. Three days you slept… We thought we lost you forever."

"And look what happened to me!" she exclaimed as she turned her head to look at him angrily.

Paarthurnax held her gaze whilst taking in her new features. Before her fight with his brother, she looked like any other Nord woman; she was of average height and built to handle any weapon. She was fair skinned with deep blue eyes and her hair was the color of the night sky. However, when she returned her body changed. When she finally opened her eyes for the first time in three days, they saw the changes. Her once round pupils are now silted like a dragon's. Her teeth are now like one of a predator, sharp and pointed canines could be seen whenever she opened her mouth.

It would seem that after absorbing all of the souls of Paarthurnax's siblings and the dragon blood that ran through her veins, going to the land of the Gods triggered something inside of Roza to make her appearance more like a dragon than a mortal.

Ever since then, she has secluded herself in the mountain vowing to never return to the world below.

"Dovahkiin..." he tried again. "Do not let the Gods decision go to waste. You are alive for a reason, now it is your turn to choose a path you must take."

Roza was silent the whole time her mentor talked, his words sinking in as she looked at the land before her.

"There are people down there that want to use me as a weapon to end this war that they have created… I'm afraid of going down there and being a part of something that has nothing to do with me…" she admitted in a whisper.

"Nobody makes the Dov do anything."

With those words, Roza looked up at Paarthurnax with a smile on her lips and the dragon beside her returned that same smile. Knowing that he had finally gotten through to her, Paarthurnax bent his head down to look at her.

"Now little one, don't you think it's time to spread your wings, hmm?"

"I have already been everywhere in Skyrim. Where can I go? What can do that I haven't already done before?" she questioned him.

The dragon tilted his head in thought as he looked at the clouds move below him.

"Is there anywhere you have always wanted to go? A place you have been to but not really seen?" he asked her.

Her brows came together in a scowl as she thought of all of the places that she has been to. She knew most of the towns pretty well… Except for Solitude. She was only there to get General Tullius to come to the peace council… An idea formed in her head and she looked up at the dragon who was smiling down at her.

"Well… I heard that Blue Palace is beautiful this time of year."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything of the Elder Scrolls series and their characters. Except for Roza, she is mine.**

With a loud grunt, Roza pushed the heavy doors that led into Solitude. The doors were heavier than she remembered.

"This is what happens when you sit on a mountain for a year doing nothing but meditate day in and day out. You get out of shape." She muttered to herself.

Checking her hood for the hundredth time that day, pulling the edge down to make sure that it covered her eyes. Roza continued to walk across the entrance of the town taking in the sights. Her eyes landed on the execution stage, she remembered her first visit here was not a pleasant one. A shudder ran through her as she kept walking forward. As she walked past the citizens of Solitude, she realized that nothing much has changed over the past year. Everything still looked the same as it did before.

"Why does everyone ignore me? Why do you turn your heads? Will no one help me?"

Roza looked in the direction where she heard the pleas and saw an old Wood Elf pacing around looking helpless. Standing in front of her the Wood Elf was trying to trying to grab anyone's attention.

 _Maybe if I walk past him like everyone else, maybe he won't notice me_ , she thought to herself. Steeling her nerves, Roza started to walk towards the Bosmer trying to act casual. She almost made it until she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to glare at the owner of the hand but it was none other than the old Wood Elf. If he saw her eyes, he didn't react nor did he say anything about them, only looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, take a pity on an old mad man!"

Roza deepened her glare knowing full well he could see her eyes now.

"Let go of my wrist!" she hissed coldly exposing her fangs before she snatched her wrist away from his grasp and started to turn away.

"Wait hear my plea! My master, he is lost between worlds and I cannot bring him back!" He cried out. Roza stopped at mid turn and looked at the old man from under her hood. She slowly felt her annoyance turn into confusion. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she was starting to feel sorry for the old man.

"He is lost? How did he get lost?" She asked.

"My master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people. And nothing I say can change his mind. Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt is vacation! It's been so many years… Won't you please help?" He pleaded.

 _How many years has he been vacation? Who in their right mind takes a_ vacation _between worlds?_ She thought to herself.

"I do not know if I can help but I will try." Roza answered him honestly. "Who is your master?"

In an instant, his eyes lit up with hope and something else Roza could not name. A crazy smile spread across his face, like she just gave him the answer to the meaning of life.

"Oh he is a great man, but one rarely praised. He rules twin empires that span the length and breadth of our minds! All know him, but few can name him! And without his guidance, our homeland is falling apart. North wages war against South! The holy flame flickers and dies! We need his return!" He explained, but all it did was confuse Roza more than she was before.

 _Twin empires? Holy flame? North and South at war? None of this makes any sense… Maybe I can get a name it might help me out._

"What is your masters' name?" Roza asked him.

As quickly as it came, the light in his eyes disappeared and the old man looked upset at her question.

"He has forbidden me to say his name. He says that it distracts him, and woe to those who draw his ire. But you will know him when you see him. He's the one who made me this way!" He said it like he was proud of that last statement.

"A madman?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"Yes! Oh and you'll need the hip bone…" He told her as he began to dig through his bag.

"When you mean hip bone, you don't actually mean…" She stopped her question when she saw the crazy old Wood Elf pull out an actual human hip bone. "Never mind." She mutteredas she took the bone from him and placed it in her bag as quickly as possible before anybody saw them.

"It's very important." He began to explain, "No entering Pelagius Wing without that." He concluded with another mad grin, like he was proud of himself.

Roza snapped her head up from her bag at the mention of the name of the wing.

"Pelagius Wing? As in; the haunted wing in the Blue Palace?" She asked him. "What is he doing in the Blue Palace? Is he visiting the Jarl?"

"He was visiting a friend. Oh but no one as mundane as the Jarl. No, no… Such people are below him." He explained like it made perfect sense.

 _The_ Jarl _is_ beneath _him? Just who is this guy?_ Roza wondered. A tired sigh slipped out as she turned to the direction toward the Palace.

"Lucky for you, old man I was on my way to the Blue Palace."

The walk to the Blue Palace was a quite one; Roza enjoyed the sights as she walked toward her destination. Making sure that her hood was still in place, she couldn't help but wonder about the crazy old man from before.

 _I know he saw my eyes, but he didn't react to them. Almost like he has seen them before or he has seen worse…_

With that thought in mind, she wondered about the mysterious master that she was going to retrieve. Making her wonder what kind of man would abandon his people just to visit a friend in a haunted wing. If that wasn't the worst of it, now the master is stuck between worlds, for years! _Who does that?_ She pondered.

Finally reaching her destination, Roza pulled the Palace doors open and she was greeted with guards guarding the entrance and a couple of young maids sweeping the area. The entryway was clean, pretty much spotless if Roza was honest with herself. She could see the sun's afternoon rays leaking through from the glass ceiling which made it look warm and welcoming to any visitor.

Closing the door behind her, she took a moment to look around the area before she went off to her quest. Thinking about it only reminded her that that this would be her first quest without wearing an armor of any kind since leaving High Hrothgar. She felt… naked without wearing her dragon bone armor. When she left, the only clothes she brought with her were normal attire and her ebony dagger. If she wore her dragon armor or brought with her any of her dragon bone weapons, people would know it was her in a heartbeat.

 _How many people carry or wear dragon bones in Skyrim? Only one; me._ She thought bitterly.

Snapping herself out from her thoughts, Roza saw the door that led to Pelagius Wing. She went to the door and tried to turn the knob only to find it locked.

"Of course it is, that would be too easy." She muttered under breath. Looking around again she saw the Jarls' steward and knew that if anyone would have the key to the wing, it would be him, but she doubted that he would give it to her willingly.

 _So the steward is out of the question…_

Looking around a final time, Roza saw one of the young maids that was cleaning… alone. If that wasn't good enough she had a key ring on her hip. She would bet with all gold that she had, that was the key that she needed.

Walking like she didn't see the maid, Roza bumped into her with enough force that it made the girl almost fall down. In the last second, she caught the girls' wrist before she fell and pulled the maid close to her.

"Oh my Gods I am so sorry are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Roza asked with concern in her voice.

The maid could not see the woman's face from above her nose but the young girl knew that the woman holding her so close was beautiful just by seeing her smooth skin and full lips. She felt a light blush creep across cheeks.

"N-no I-I'm fine, thank you." She stammered as she straightened herself up. Roza couldn't help but smile at the girl. She had been told that she had that effect on people; both men and women alike.

"I'm terribly sorry I was so distracted by the Palace that I didn't see you." She gently took the maids' hand letting a small frown form. "I hope you can forgive me." She whispered pleadingly.

The girls' face turned blood red right before her eyes and Roza felt her pulse quicken from underneath her fingers.

"O-of course…" the maid responded breathlessly, her eyes glazed over in a daze.

Roza bowed gracefully toward the girl and turned to walk away with the key in hand.

 _One of the many perks for being in the Thieves Guild and trained under Brynolf._ She thought with a grin. Slipping the key inside the key hole, she heard a loud 'click' when she turned the key. "Gotcha." She whispered to herself. Looking around to make sure that no one saw her, Roza opened the door and slipped inside unnoticed.

The wing itself was deserted; it looked more like an old storage unit than a wing that the Emperor used to live in. Storage boxes and cobwebs were everywhere; random items could be seen throughout the wing. Trying her best to avoid tripping over the boxes and the random items, Roza walked toward the hallway that hopefully lead to… somewhere. She continued to walk through the hallway, until the floor fell from beneath her feet and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from Bethesida or The Elder Scrolls Series only Roza, she's mine.**

A loud hiss broke out of Roza when she felt a bite on the top of her hand. Roza glanced down to see the source of her pain and noticed that it was frost bite. Nords don't normally get frost bite, so to have one on her hand was… Unsettling. Lifting her hand to inspect it, Roza watched the newly formed wound heal right before her eyes.

 _Only proves that I'm not normal, normal humans don't heal that fast._ She thought bitterly.

Finally taking notice of her new surroundings, it didn't take Roza long to know that she wasn't in the Blue Palace anymore. The new area was… Dead or dying. Everywhere she looked it was gray and depressing. There was no color, no life. Even the air seemed to be almost nonexistent. The temperature wasn't normal; it was too cold even for her. Every time she inhaled, she felt cold air _sit_ in her lungs. An uneasy feeling settled in Rozas' stomach. She didn't like this place, she felt like she was in a grave.

"More tea, Pelly my dear?"

Rozas' ears perked up at the sound of the voice. That voice seemed to be out of place, it didn't belong in this cold, gray place. She turned her attention to where the voice came from and saw a table with two men sitting across from each other and by the looks of it; they were having a tea party. She slowly walked toward them trying walk as quietly as possible to not interrupt them.

"Oh I couldn't. Goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do... So many undesirables to contend with. Naysayers. Buffoons. Detractors. Why, my headsman hasn't slept in days!"

Her eyes rolled on their own accord. That wasn't the same man she heard before. The man that was complaining about his people; was lifeless. He was slouching over the table, like he had no energy left to hold himself up anymore. His voice was monotone; there was no life in it. The man himself was lifeless; the only thing that stood out was his hair, it was gold like a High Elf's hair would be. But he didn't look like a High Elf; he looked more like an Imperial.

"Ya are way too hard on yourself my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius. What would the people do without ya? Dance? Sing? Smile? Haha! Grow old?"

That voice again! Roza turned her attention from the dull man to the man sitting across from him. Like his voice, the man himself seemed out of place. His accent reminded her of Brynolfs' brogue. He was colorful, wearing an oddly looking suit that one part was purple and the other red. There was a cane leaning against his chair, it wasn't like any cane she had seen from her travels. The body of it was brown like it was made out of simple wood, but the top of the cane had and eyeball that was the color of purple and gold. He had silver hair that was short and pushed back; his goatee was the same color as his hair. He had handsome features, a strong jaw, high cheek bones, and smooth skin. She could tell he was an Imperial like the dull man.

 _He may not be a Nord but it doesn't mean that he can't handle himself._ Roza thought to herself as she tilted her head as her eyes wandered.

 _Wait a second… did he just say that man's name was Pelagius? As in;_ the _Mad Emperor Pelagius III?_ She felt her eyes widen at the thought. _If that man sitting over there is supposed to be the dead Emperor then I'm really in trouble…_

"Ya are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except with that Martin fellow, but he turned into a Dragon God, and that's hardly sporting… Ya know, I was there for the whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head… Oh and the cheese! To die for." The colorful man sighed dreamily as he sat back on his chair.

Roza felt her brow furrow when she listened to him talk. Martin? Martin Septim? As in the man that saved all of Tamriel from the Oblivion Crisis?

 _That was over two hundred years ago but he's talking like he was there for the whole thing…_

"Yes, yes, as you said countless times before…" Pelagius sighed tiringly.

Looking like he was insulted, the colorful stood up and grabbed his cane like he was about to leave.

"Hafrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that… Perhaps it's bestI take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!"

"Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens…"

The colorful man waved his hand and a large purple crowd surrounded Pelagius and he vanished into thin air. The sight made Rozas' eyes narrow; she had seen that kind of magic many times in her adventures that was daedric magic.

 _Wonderful, just what I need…_

It was just her and strange man now and that made her feel something that she had never felt before. It took her a minute to name the emotion: nervousness. She was nervous. She had fought countless enemies, faced her death many times, had a few close calls and not once, _not once_ had she _ever_ felt nervous. But a man? A _man_ was making Roza Winter-Blade _nervous_. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her speeding heart, Roza steeled her nerves and gently cleared her throat.

Turning his head like he had not noticed her before, the colorful mans' face looked like he wasn't happy to see her but it didn't reach his eyes.

 _Oh Gods his eyes…_ She gasped. His eyes were silver, pure silver no other color existed in them. For eyes that held no color they showed such strong emotions.

"How rude! Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two…" He pouted.

 _Only a decade or two..?_

Stepping toward the table till she was standing across from him where Pelagius was sitting at so he could see her clearly. The man leaned on his cane watching her every move with a small grin on his face.

"I apologize for interrupting sir, but I am here to deliver a message to you." Roza explained.

The mans' face lit up in an instant. "Reeeeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyy? Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? A summons? Wait, I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine! Hahaha those are my favorite!"

Roza couldn't answer the man because she was fighting back a laugh that wanted to come out. To keep a straight face was a challenge in itself. When she didn't respond to his questions the man glared at her impatiently.

"Well? Spit it out mortal! I haven't got an eternity! Actually… I do. Little joke. But seriously. What's the message?" He asked again a little more calmly.

 _Better tell him now before his mood changes again._

"I was asked to retrieve you from your vacation." She replied.

The mans' eyebrows shot up to his forehead looking surprised. "Oh, were ya now? By whom?"

Before she had the chance to respond back to him, he held his hand up to stop her.

"Wait! Don't tell me! I want to guess!"

Roza felt the corners of her mouth twitch as she fought back the urge to smile at the man. Taking in a few deep breaths, Roza waited for the man to continue.

"Was it Molag? No, no… Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it… Yes! Stanley, the talking grapefruit from Passwall! Haha!"

That smile that she fought so hard against finally broke free and a small giggle escaped with it.

 _Gods… I can't remember the last time I smiled let alone laughed…_

The sound of her small giggle did something inside of the madman. His eyes softened a little.

"Wrong on all accounts, aren't I?" He asked her.

Roza nodded her head once in response but she still had that smile on her face which made the man happy, a smile suited her better anyway.

"Ha! No matter! Honestly, I don't want to know." He suddenly leaned more toward her having a wolfish grin on his face. Roza felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his teeth; they were sharp and had pointed tips.

 _Like mine…_ Roza whispered in her mind.

"Why ruin the surprise?" He asked her with his voice dropping a seductive octave. Roza felt a shiver run down her spine. She locked her eyes with his it felt like an eternity. She felt like he was looking into her soul.

Feeling satisfied with her reaction and with her lack of response, the man snapped his fingers and the table full of food was gone. With nothing in between them anymore, Roza's heart started to race in her chest.

"But more to the point." He started to walk to her as he spoke. "Do you – tiny, puny, expendable little mortal – actually think _you_ can convince _me_ to leave?" He asked her. Now standing in front of her Roza noticed that he was at least a foot or so taller than her Roza realized.

"Because that's just… Crazy. You do realize who ya are dealing with here?" He asked as he looked at her.

"You're a madman." She stated

His eyebrows went up once more from shock.

"Jolly good guess! But only half right. I'm a mad god. _The_ Mad God actually. It's a family title. Gets passed down from me, to meself, every few thousand years." He corrected her.

Roza could've slapped herself in the forehead at that moment. All the signs were there! The mad old man, Pelagius, all of it! Including him! But she was distracted by how she was reacting to him that she never saw it!

"Now you. You can call me Ann Marie." He continued like he didn't see her eternal struggle. "But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip r-r-rope with your entrails." Then he grinned at her before he continued. "If not… Then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness." He introduced himself as he gently took her hand and placed a kiss right on top of it.

A shock shot through both of their bodies. Roza let out a small gasp when she felt it but Sheogorath stood up and didn't seem to notice what happened between them. Once more he that wolfish grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Charmed." he concluded. He waited for her to introduce herself but Roza was in a daze from the shock from earlier. Sheogorath leaned down close to ear, "Now lass, now's the part that ya introduce yourself." He whispered.

Snapping out of her daze, Roza shook her head to clear it and realized how close the Daedric Prince was. Taking a small step back to give her space to breathe, Roza tried to clear her throat.

"Roza," she cleared her throat again. _Did I sound breathless?_ She wondered before continuing, "Roza Winter-Blade."

"Roza…" He repeated. "Rolls right off your tongue. A beautiful name to match those beautiful eyes of yours."

 _My eyes? How could he…_ She checked for her hood and found a hat instead.

"Where's my hood?!" She demanded not caring if he was a mad Deadric Prince or not.

"Oh you mean this?" He extended his hand out toward her and her hood appeared out of thin air.

"That's my hood!" She exclaimed as she tried to reach for it. But before she could grab it, it was gone right before her eyes. Getting angry now, she glared at the man that was smiling at her like he was amused.

"Give that back." She growled letting her fangs show.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Because I need it!"

"Why?"

"Because I do!"

"Why?"

"To hide my eyes!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT NORMAL!" She shouted, hearing her own voice echo off to the distance. Sheogorath didn't react to her outburst he only looked at her with that grin on his face and his eyes were strangely calm.

"Who says what is normal and what is not?" He asked her. His question caught her off guard; she wasn't expecting him to say something like that.

"What makes ya normal anyway? I mean you are the Born Dragon Lady right?"

"DragonBorn." Roza corrected.

"That's what I said! What makes ya normal anyway?" Sheogorath asked again. "Ya might call it 'not normal' but I call it 'unique'". He said with a wink.

 _Unique..?_ _No one has ever called me that before…_ A small blush flushed across her cheeks and she looked away as she cleared her throat.

"So does that mean that you'll leave? Or not?" She demanded trying to regain her composer.

"Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra _really_ need?" He asked like the whole conversation from before never happened.

Not waiting for her respond he continued on like he didn't ask a question.

"So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave. That's right. I'm done. Holiday… Complete. Time to return to the hum drum day – to – day." He said as he turned to walk away before looking at her over his shoulder.

"On one condition, ya have to find the way out first. Good luck with that." He concluded as he started to walk away from her again.

After a few seconds Roza let out a loud sigh. "Okay what's the catch?"

Sheogorath turned around at her quickly like he was waiting for her to ask that question.

"Ha! I do love it when the mortals know they're being manipulated. Makes things infinitely more interesting." That smile that he had on was starting to make her nervous. He looked like he had just caught his dinner.

"Care to look around? This is not; I dare say the Solitude Botanical Gardens. Have ya any idea where ya are? Where ya _truly_ are?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing.

"Besides being stuck in between worlds?"

Sheogorath let out a heartfelt laugh that could be heard throughout the area.

"Close but not the answer I was looking for." He responded. With a dramatic pause, he suddenly spread his arms wide.

"Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of Emperor Pelagius III."

Roza felt her eyes widen. _No way he couldn't possibly mean…_

As if he read her mind, a crazy smile broke out on his face.

"That's right! You're in the mind of a dead, homicidally insane monarch! Hahaha!"

 _Oh yeah… I'm in trouble._

 **A little Author's Note here; I just want to thank everyone who has favorite/alerted this story. It took me a long time to decide whether or not to write it but thanks to my wonderful fiancée and friends, it has finally come to life. It makes my day when I get an email stating I have another follower.** **Now a little warning before I continue on with it, Sheogorath might seem a little O/C that's because he is meant to be. Don't worry, all will be understood as the story goes on. Again thank you everyone but please, don't forget to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from The Elder Scrolls or Bethesda except for Roza, she's mine.**

Roza's mind was reeling. She was stuck inside of the mind of a dead Emperor. Not only that, she was stuck with the Deadric Prince of Madness!

 _Go down the mountain they said. It'll be good for you they said._

"Now I know what you're thinking." Sheogorath continued. "Can I still rely on my swords and spells and sneaking and all that nonsense?"

The last comment made Roza raise an eyebrow at him. How did he know she did those things? No one knew that she was part of the Thieves Guild but the members. And how did he know that she preferred the sword over any weapon?

"Sure, sure… Or you could use…" He continued like he didn't notice her questioningly look she was giving him. With a snap of his fingers, an odd looking staff appeared before her. Roza noticed that on the head of the odd staff were three faces that held individual emotions; happy, angry, and sad.

"The Wabbajack! Huh? Huh? Didn't see that coming did ya?" He asked proudly.

"I think when it comes to you my lord; it's hard to see things coming." She told him with a grin on her face as she looked up at him.

"Why, thank you." Sheogorath responded proudly.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this?" Roza asked him as she motioned the staff at him.

"Isn't obvious? You're going to use it silly!" He said excitedly.

"And… What exactly am I going to do exactly?"

"Oh sweet little Roza, use those beautiful eyes of yours and look around."

Feeling her cheeks burn from his compliment, Roza looked around to see what he was talking about and to avoid his gaze. For the first time since arriving to the strange place, she noticed three arch ways that circled around them.

"I'm assuming that I'm going through those arch ways and do what you want me to do?" She asked the Prince almost sarcastically.

"Beautiful and smart; careful now my little rose, keep this up and I might just steal you away." He said with a wink.

 _Don't take anything he says seriously, he's mad and he's a Daedric Prince. After all of this is done he's going to leave and you're never going to see him again._ She told herself as she tried to calm her racing heart.

With the Wabbajack on hand, Roza started to walk past the Prince toward the first arch way.

"I will come back when I'm finished." She told him as she walked past him. His only response was another of his wolfish grins as he watched her walk away. When she was gone from his line of sight, Sheogorath sat back down on his seat and propped his chin on top of his cane. Since he was the Daedric Prince of Madness, he could see and hear her every move in this realm.

"Ah, now this is a sad path. Pelagius hated and feared many things. Assassins, wild dogs, the undead, pumpernicle…" Sheogorath said as his voice surrounding her.

 _Pumpernicle..?_ Roza thought with a shake of her head as she continued forward.

"But the deepest, keenest hatred was for himself. The attacks he makes on himself can be seen here fully. They are always carried out on the weakest part of his fragile self. The self-loathing enhances Pelagius' anger! Ah, but his confidence will shrink with every hit. Ya must bring the two into balance." Sheogorath stated as he watched Roza see the scene unfold before her.

"Balance…" Roza muttered to herself as she watched a tiny Pelagius being hit by a man twice his size. Without thinking about it, Roza aimed the staff at Pelagius and fired a red ball of magic at him. In a flash, Pelagius was gone only to come back the same size as the man hitting him. Thinking that it was over, Roza was about to turn to walk away when two spirit formed men wielding weapons went after Pelagius.

"Oh, no you don't!" She exclaimed as she shot at Pelagius again. Just like last time, a flash appeared again and Pelagius was gone only to come back larger than all three men. And in a flash, Pelagius and the others vanished leaving her alone in the field.

Sheogorath could feel a smile spread across his face as he watched her. _Smart lass…_

"Wonderfully done. Pelagius is finally ready to love himself… And hating everyone else." The Daedric Prince's voice rang out.

"So… Is that a good thing…?" She asked shaking her head confused as she started walking toward the exit. Walking out of the first archway victorious, Roza noticed that Sheogorath summoned a small table with a tea pot set, and food on the table. He had the cup up to his lips drinking his tea peacefully, watching her over the rim of the cup. She felt her heart skip a beat when their gazes locked. She quickly turned her head and hurried toward the second arch way ignoring the deep chuckle that came from behind her.

"Oh, good choice. Well, good for me. I find everyone being out to get ya so terribly entertaining heh, heh. You might find it… Less so."

Roza couldn't control the chuckle that slipped out of her. "Somehow, you being entertained by others coming after you does not surprise me, my lord." An amused chuckle surrounded her making the fine hairs on her arms stand on end and making her heart race. Roza took a deep, calming breath as she walked a little further down the way, and noticed a set of stairs leading up to a colosseum ruin.

Sheogorath continued as she started walking up the steps. "Ya see, Pelagius' mother was… Well let us say… Unique. Although, I suppose in the grand scheme of things, she was fairly average for a Septim." Finally reaching up the top of the steps, Roza saw before her two storm atronachs fighting each other and sitting across the colosseum was Pelagius with two body guards standing on either side of him.

"The woman wielded fear like a cleaver. Or did she wield a cleaver and make people afraid?" Roza could almost see him furrowing his brow thinking about it. The thought made the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried to fight off the grin. "I never get that part right…" He admitted to her making the grin finally break free.

 _I don't think I have grinned or smiled so much in one day, let alone on a mission._

"Oh, but she taught her son well. Pelagius learned at a very early age that danger could come from anywhere. At any time. Delivered… By anyone." He said ominously.

"I'm not sure _unique_ is the right word to describe her." Roza muttered as she watched the two atronachs continue to fight each other to the death. Sheogorath leaned back on his chair watching Roza's eyes move from the atronachs to Pelagius and his men. Her eyes darting between the two body guards; she aimed the staff at the body guards.

"By anyone." Roza said to herself as she fired the Wabbajack at each of the body guards making them transform into wolves. She then proceeded to watch them attack Pelagius. Just like in the first archway, the two wolves and Pelagius vanished in a flash of light leaving her alone with the two atronachs still fighting each other.

"Oho! I thought ya would never figure it out! But you are just full of surprises aren't ya my little rose?"

Roza could not control the blush that broke across her face. Every time he called her his 'little rose' it made her feel happy. No one has ever called her that, let alone rarely call her by her name. It's always either Dragonborn or Dovahkiin, to have someone call her by her name and give her a nickname, made her feel warm inside.

"With the threat gone, Pelagius is under the delusion that he is safe, which means you've helped him… Sort of."

"Sort of?" Roza asked him feeling confused.

"Sort of." The Mad Prince repeated. "And we're that much closer to home."

Him mentioning of them going back home made Roza stop as she was on her way back to Sheogorath. She was so lost in thought of her emotions and the way she was responding to the Mad Prince that she almost forgot the main reason of her coming here. Get Sheogorath to return to the Shivering Isles and continuing to find her path in life. A wave of sadness overcame her at the thought of it. She didn't want to go back; she wanted to stay here with Sheogorath. Placing a hand on her forehead, Roza felt a sad smile form on her face.

 _Oh Gods, I think he's rubbing off on me, I'm starting to lose my mind._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and emotions, Roza continued her walk back to Sheogorath, ignoring the heavy weight that seemed to linger in her chest. Once arriving back to the clearing, she noticed that Sheogorath was no longer drinking his tea but was sitting back on his chair watching her walk toward him. He was grinning at her as he shamelessly watched her.

"Two down, one to go lass. Are ya ready for the final arch and go home?" He asked her.

Roza grinned at him, "I'm not the one who has been on vacation for a few decades, I should be asking you if _you_ are ready to go back home?" She asked him teasingly.

His laughter was the only response that she got as she turned to the third and final arch way. When Roza went out of sight once again, Sheogorath wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes with one of his fingers. "Oh my little rose, what _am_ I going to with you?" He asked himself with a grin.

"You've headed down the path of dreams. Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered night terrors from a young age."

"If I had a mother like that I would have night terrors too." She said as she spotted what looked like a large bed ahead of her. Sheogorath barked a laugh at her comment. The longer she stayed here, the more he was starting to think of letting her go was not a good idea. Roza approached the bed seeing Pelagius sleeping peacefully.

"All ya need to do is find something to wake our poor Pelagius up. You'll find his terrors easy to repel… But persistent."

"Wonderful…" Roza muttered to herself as she placed a hand on top of his head only to jerk it back with a hiss. He was ice cold as if he was dead. Already knowing what has to be done, Roza took a step back preparing for anything that might appear. Aiming the Wabbajack at Pelagius and releasing a ball of magic at his sleeping form; a flash of bright light appeared when the ball of magic hit Pelagius and then… Nothing. The hairs on the back of Roza's neck stood on end and all around her was deathly quiet.

 _Something's not right…_

She saw movement in the corner of her eye, making her turn her body in the direction and in the last second shoved the staff in front of her. Roza fell backwards, closing her eyes instinctively bracing for the impact as she landed on her back. She heard an animalistic growl in front of her and the creature was trying its best to get to her. Roza snapped her eyes open and saw a large gray wolf biting down at the staff in front of her.

Struggling to fight off the wolf, Roza felt the power of her thu'um rising in her throat only to be stuck.

"Gods dammit!" She swore as she continued to struggle to fight off the wolf. For the first time in a very long time, Roza felt _fear_. Fear and panic ran through her body making her arms almost give out. With the wolf still biting on the staff and looking at her with murderous eyes, Roza bent her arms and gathered the last bit of her strength throwing the wolf off of her. The wolf didn't land far away nor did it seem like it was ready to give up its meal. Not wanting to give it a second chance of attacking her, Roza got on her knees and shot the wolf with a ball of magic as it was lunging at her. Red mist surrounded the wolf making it disappear and in its place was a mountain goat.

With the last bit of energy drained from her, Roza fell back landing on her butt. She watched the goat walk around and innocently stopping to graze on the grass. Suddenly for no reason, Roza started laughing hysterically wrapping her arms around herself. After a few minutes of non-stop uncontrollable laughter, Roza started taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Feeling more calm and ready to finish the mission she got up on her feet, wiping the dirt off of herself the best as she could and shot Pelagius with the Wabbajack again.

This time a bandit chief appeared and was ready to attack, but Roza was prepared this time. She did not waste any time of shooting the bandit. Red mist surrounded the bandit and in its place was young Pelagius himself. The third time, a hagraven appeared and then it was turned into a sultry maiden; fourth time was a flame atronach, that was turned into a bonfire; and the last one was a dragon priest that was quickly turned into a chest that was sitting behind the bonfire.

After the dragon priest was slain, Pelagius started waking up from his slumber, looking well rested.

"Well now, that's something to crow about! With Pelagius up and ya have completing all three tasks, now it is time for us to go home." Sheogorath's voice surrounded her one last time before disappearing. His words made her chest tight and she was almost angry with herself for feeling that way.

 _You knew that after you're done that he was going to leave. Him giving you nickname didn't mean anything to him. You are just another mortal in his eternal life._

Shaking her head at herself, Roza proceeded to walk out from the final archway making her way back to the Prince of Madness. Back to the clearing, she found Sheogorath standing up from his chair, clapping his hands for her.

"I've done it. I've fixed Pelagius' mind." Roza announced as she stood in front of him across the table.

"Hmmmm… 'Fixed' is such a subjective term. I think 'treated' is far more appropriate, don't you? Like one does with a rash, or an arrow in the face." Sheogorath said as he sat back down on his chair.

"The rash I understand, but I don't think it works the same for the arrow in the face my lord…"

"Reeeeeeaaaaalllly? I was trying to compare apples to tomatoes."

"You mean apples to oranges?" Roza asked feeling a grin forming on her face.

"That's what I said!"

 _Not really…_

"Ah, but no matter. Since you've actually succeeded and survived all of the trails, I am forced to honor my end of the bargain. So congratulations! You're free to go!"

"Um… Thank you?" Roza said feeling confused.

He scowled slightly as he looked at her with almost like a pained expression. He looked like he was thinking of something but was fighting against the thought.

"I… Have been known to change my mind. So… Go. Really." Sheogorath explained to Roza as he still looked at her with a pained expression.

"Well I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskil can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind."

Roza's only response was a small grin. She knew that it was time for him to go back; his people needed him more than her wanting to stay.

 _And staying inside a dead emperor's mind is just… Insane._

"Let's make sure I'm not forgetting anything. Clothes? Check. Beard?" He asked as he placed a hand on his chin. "Check. Luggage? Luggage!" He paused looking around like he just realized that he had forgotten something. "Now where did I leave my luggage?"

A large purple cloud appeared behind Roza as if to answer his question and stepping out of it was none other than the mad Wood Elf from Solitude having a crazy smile on his face and tears on the corner of his eyes.

"Master! You've taken me back! Does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to-"

"Yes, yes, that's quite enough celebration. Let's send you ahead shall we?" Sheogorath asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

With a wave of his hand, Sheogorath interrupted the old Wood Elf's ramblings, making him disappear into thin air, leaving Roza and the Mad Prince alone once more.

"And as for you, my little rose… Feel free to keep the Wabbajack. As a symbol of my…" He trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Appreciation?" Roza suggested.

Shaking his head as he closed his eyes deep in thought. "No, something more than that…"

"Ummm… Respect?"

"Nope."

"Gratitude?"

"No."

"Kindness?"

Sheogorath's eyes shot open making it seem like she hit the nail on the head, only for him to scowl and shake his head again.

"Close, not quite what I'm looking for."

"Affection…?" Roza offered once more.

"Affection…" Sheogorath said under his breath. A smile slowly spread on his face and Roza couldn't help but do the same, his smile was contagious. "I like the sound of it! Yes, keep the Wabbajack as a symbol of my affection."

Once again a dark purple cloud appeared behind her signaling that it was time for her to go back home. Swallowing her pride and her self-doubt, Roza swallowed the lump in her throat that was starting to form.

"Pardon me my lord…" Roza said nervously.

"What is it my little rose? Don't ya want to go home?" Sheogorath asked her curiously.

"I-I do, but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of having tea with you…" She stammered out.

Her question caught Sheogorath off guard. He couldn't help but to look around to make sure she was talking to him and not the person that might be standing behind him.

"Me?" He asked while he pointed a finger at himself.

It was either due to her nerves or the fact that for the first time that she can remember, a man had an effect on her that she can't yet describe, but enjoyed the feeling none the less. A laugh broke out of her making some of her nervousness melt away.

"Yes, you. That is if you would have me, my lord." Roza replied, as she was trying to fight back the rest of the laughter that was threating to come out.

"Please call me Sheogorath, no need for the formalities." He said as another chair appeared along with another tea cup on the table for her. "Please, be my guest."

"Thank you Sheogorath." She said as she sat down across from him.

Sheogorath smiled in response enjoying the sound of her saying his name for the first time.

 _We're going to need to find reasons for her to keep doing that…_

Grabbing the steaming pot that sat between them, Sheogorath started to pour the tea into Roza's cup.

"So, I have a question for ya my little rose." He said after he was done pouring both of their tea. Setting the pot back on its place, Sheogorath propped himself on his elbow leaning on the table, having his wolfish grin on his face.

"So lass… Do you come here often?" Sheogorath asked her with a wink.

"You mean being inside the mind of a dead mad emperor and having tea with the Daedric Prince of Madness?" Roza answered his question with a question. She brought the tea cup to her lips taking a small sip and feeling surprised by the flavor.

"What kind of flavor is this? It's amazing." Roza complimented.

"It's Dragon's tea. It is said that it is made from a fruit that dragon's go crazy for. Kinda like catnip for Kahjits." Sheogorath explained with a grin as he watched her enjoy her tea. "I thought you might enjoy it considering that you're the Born Dragon Lady."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you my-I mean Sheogorath." She said catching herself.

Sheogorath just grinned at Roza as she took another sip of her tea savoring the flavor.

"So tell me about yourself Roza. How does a place like this end up with a woman like you?"

"What is it that you would like to know?" She inquired.

"Everything that you can tell me, I am all ears. Well not literally, but you get my point."

Giggling at his ramblings, Roza found herself telling the Mad Prince pretty much anything that she could remember and answering all of his questions. Sheogorath was an excellent listener; he hung on her every word that she said and sympathized the pain and hardship that she had to go through in order to defeat the giant world eating lizard. Sheogorath learned that not only was Roza beautiful, smart and brave; she was kind hearted and never judged anyone, but always judging herself. The longer she told stories of her adventures, more of the strange feeling inside his chest grew. For the first time in his long crazy life, someone was enjoying his company and not try to run away from him or him being annoyed and killing them for it. And for the first time, Sheogorath felt nervous because he was going to ask the little mortal sitting across from him a question that he has never asked anyone before.

"One final question my little Roza then I must let you go." Sheogorath stated as he looked at her blue serpentine eyes.

Sadness and disappointment weighed heavily in her chest but she brought a smile to her face like his words didn't affect her the way that it did.

"Yes, of course Sheogorath." She replied smoothly.

"Would ya truly accept the Wabbajack? Not just a symbol of my affection, but as a part of me as well?" Sheogorath asked her holding her gaze. Roza sensed that his words held meaning and it meant a lot to him if she agreed to do it. And since she did not want to disappoint her Mad Prince, she had but one answer.

"Yes, of course I will accept it as both as a symbol of your affections and as a part of you." Roza replied with a gentle smile that came straight from her heart.

Sheogorath let out a loud yet cheerful shout and the table that sat between them disappeared as he went over to her unexpectedly; Roza was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her and began to spin them both around. She squealed in shock as he laughed joyfully by her ear.

"Oh, my dear little rose you just made me the happiest Mad God in Mundus!" He exclaimed as he kissed her on the cheek with a loud smack.

"O-Oh I-I'm glad to have made you happy Sheogorath…" Roza stammered as she felt her whole face heat up and she held on to him tighter as he continued to spin them both around.

After he stopped spinning, Sheogorath gently placed Roza on her feet, but kept his arms around her. Summoning the purple cloud one last time, Sheogorath noticed the look on Roza's face and he felt a string in his heart snap.

"Do not worry my dear sweet little Roza. This will not be the last time we will see each other, you will see me again soon. Very soon." Sheogorath promised her.

Roza couldn't help but look up at him and smile. "I will hold you to that Sheogorath." She said with a grin.

"You have my word as a Mad God." And as a seal to that promise, he grabbed her hand gently and placed a tender kiss on top of it making Roza's heart almost leap out of her chest.

"Now go my little rose, we will be together again soon." Sheogorath promised, keeping an arm around her waist as he gently led her to the portal. "Until next time little Roza."

With a nod, Roza stole one final glance at her Mad Prince and stepped into the portal, disappearing before him, leaving Sheogorath alone.

"I can't wait to tell Haskil the news." Sheogorath said to himself with a smile.

 **A small author's note here: I am terribly sorry for the delayed update! With work and a terrible writer's block, they do not make a good combination when writing, ugh. But needless to say that I am alive and well! And with the writer's block finally out of the way I can continue finishing this story! Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and favorite/alerting this story! It literally brings a smile to my face when I get a notification that someone has favorited it! But please, as always leave a review and subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything from Bethesda and the Elder Scrolls Series except Roza, She's mine.**

 _Click, clack, click, clack._

Sitting on the edge of the carriage with her legs dangling to the dirt road, Roza watched the gates of Solitude pull further away from her.

 _Away from_ him _…_ Roza thought as she glanced down at the three-faced staff on her lap. A small grin was placed on her lips as she thought back of her short time with the Mad God. When she came out through the portal, the clothes she had on before she entered the mind of Pelagius, was back including the hood that Sheogorath took from her. Before leaving Pelagius's wing, Roza took off the hood realizing that she didn't need it anymore. There was no shame of what happened to her, and there was no need to hide anymore.

Before leaving the Blue Palace, Roza wrote a letter to Paarthurnax and the Grey Beards about her not coming back for a while. She had finally found her path. The poor courier almost passed out when he saw her eyes when she handed him the letter.

 _"D-dragon-"The courier stuttered as he tried to say her title._

 _"Shhh!" Roza hushed as she placed her forefinger to her lips. "Lets' keep this between us, ok?"_

And when she went to the carriage man for a ride back home…

" _Need a ride?" The man asked without looking at her._

 _"Whiterun, please." Roza responded as she was taking out her coin purse._

 _"That will be twenty coins miss." He said as he turned to her direction for the first time with his hand extended to her, only to stop mid-way once he got a good look at her eyes._

 _"H-hey, aren't you the D-"_

 _"Shhh!" Roza cut him off as she placed the money into his extended hand and added another twenty more coins. "Payment to keep this between us." She whispered to him._

And here she was, sitting on the back of the carriage watching the world slowly go by. A gentle breeze pushed against her from behind, making some of her hair fly by her face. The thought of going back home made her stomach twist and turn with uneasiness. Roza hadn't been home for a year now and she was sure that everyone in Whiterun thought she was dead.

"Oh Lydia is going to _kill_ me…" She muttered to herself regretfully.

After almost a full days ride, Roza was finally back home for the first time in a year. The guards posted on the front gate paid her no mind as she walked through the massive doors, entering the small city of Whiterun. Just like Solitude, everything still looked the same as they did last year. Citizens were bustling about in their daily lives and didn't notice the 'new' comer that was entering their city. To the right of Roza, an Imperial woman was busy hammering away on her forge; she looked up for the first time, noticing the young woman standing by the entrance of the gates.

"I got some good pieces out here, if you're looking to buy." The Imperial shouted out to get the new comers' attention.

Roza turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice and couldn't help but grin when she saw her neighbor and friend Adrianne Avenicci. They became fast friends when she purchased her home which was right beside the shop that Adrianne and her husband owned. It was convenient for Roza, she had purchased many of Adrianne's weapons and even helped around the forge when she wasn't slaying dragons, or fighting off bandits. They were good people and great neighbors, they weren't too loud (when they weren't working) and they kept to themselves minding their own business.

When their eyes connected, Roza saw a flicker of recognition in the blacksmith's eyes. The young Imperial stood up and began walking over to the woman that she thought was dead for the past year.

 _"Dragonborn?"_ Adrianne asked in disbelief as she walked up to Roza.

Roza felt a pang of guilt when she saw the look on the blacksmith's face, she had hidden herself for a whole year out of fear of others trying to use and control her for their war.

Roza nodded once in response. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my Gods! We all thought you were dead!" Adrianne let out a small gasp of surprise. "Your eyes…" Adrianne trailed off noticing her eyes and the little fangs peeking out from Roza's mouth. "What happened to you…?" She asked Roza in a whisper.

Roza responded with a small smile that did not reach her eyes. "A lot, that is why I ask of you to please do not tell anyone about my return."

"Why? Is someone after you?" The blacksmith asked worryingly.

Roza shook her head with her eyes closed. "No, not yet, but I'm sure they will once they hear that the Dragonborn has returned."

"I understand, you have my word that no one will know of your return. It is the least I can do for you after everything that you have done for this city and the world." Adrianne said.

Roza bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, Adrianne. I know that I can trust you." She said as she started to walk to her house.

"You were missed you know. I think _she_ did most of all around here." Adrianne said as Roza got to her door.

"I know…" She muttered to herself as she pulled out her key and opened the door. The sound of an open fire crackled loud and the scent of deer and vegetables filled the air. Her little Breezehome still looked and smelled the same as she left it. A feeling of home sickness settled in her stomach that made her smile tenderly. Not acknowledging the threat that loomed ahead, Roza took one step into her home and a sudden flash of silver went passed her head; barely missing its target. In the corner of her eye, Roza saw an iron dagger shaking right beside her head, it was a warning shot.

"Take one more step and I will cut your head like a grape fruit thief!"

"Wait! I'm not-"Roza tried to explain as she opened the door more, but the Housecarl Lydia was already coming at Roza with her sword in the air. Roza pulled the door back using it as a shield, making Lydia's sword wedge itself in-between the wood. Not bothering to take the sword out, Lydia pulled out her dragon bone dagger and lunged at Roza as the door was starting to open again. Roza foresaw the attack and allowed Lydia to crash against her making them both fall outside on the ground. Roza shoved the Wabbajack out in front of her to block her Housecarl's attack, before rolling them both so that she was on top of Lydia mounting her into submission. She forced the staff down on Lydia using her abnormal strength, making Lydia let go of her dagger and to grip the staff.

"Lydia it's _me_ , Roza!"

"You lie! My Thane is in Sovngard! She died in her battle with Alduin!" Lydia shouted as she struggled to throw Roza off of her.

Roza couldn't repress the tired sigh that escaped from her mouth. "Lydia, I have told you serval times to not call me that."

Lydia ceased her attempt to throw Roza off as a look of recognition spread on her face. Roza was the only Thane that she knew of that did not like to be called by her title. She had begged Lydia for months to not call her that, but she never listened. Not wanting to believe in fear of being disappointed, Lydia finally looked at the woman that was on top of her. The intruder looked like her Thane, same color eyes and hair; but her hair was longer and her eyes and teeth had dragon-like features.

 _Dragon…_

"My Thane…?" Lydia asked cautiously testing the waters.

"Lydia…" Roza growled warningly. "Please by the Nine, call me by my name!"

A mix of joy and happiness spread through Lydia as she knew for a fact that her Thane had finally came back home. Pushing the staff away from her, Lydia sat up and threw her arms around Roza, holding on to her tight against her body.

"My Thane! You're alive! You came back home!" Lydia exclaimed emotionally. The Housecarl felt the sting of tears forming behind her eyes.

Guilt weighed heavily on Roza's chest. She knew that out of anyone that she knew, Lydia would mourn her more than others.

Lydia pushed Roza away from her to get a good look at her face.

"What happened to you? Why were you gone for so long? Why didn't you come back home? Where were you after all of this time? Why didn't you let me know that were still alive? Do you know how long _I_ mourned for you? How the whole city mourned? We thought you died in Sovngard!" Lydia asked Roza only to get angry at the process. Roza got off of Lydia holding her hand out to help Lydia to get up from the ground. Lydia gripped her Thane's hand and pulled herself up to her feet. Roza finally got a good look at her Housecarl. She hadn't changed much; Lydia looked like any Nord woman. Sun kissed skin, short chestnut hair that framed around her face. She still wore her heavy steel armor and had a steel sword on her hip and a shield to match it all. Lydia's eyes were different, they were once a soft brown, but due to her "death" they had an edge to them now.

Once Lydia was on her feet, Roza noticed for the first time that they were outside and due to them fighting; they have unintentionally attracted a crowd. She heard her name being whispered amongst the onlookers. Roza had a feeling of dread that settled in her stomach. She was hoping for peace for a while longer before announcing her return.

"So much for keeping myself hidden for a little while longer…" Roza muttered under her breath. "Come on Lydia, I will explain everything inside." Roza said as she guided her Housecarl back toward the house. Once inside, Roza sat down on one of the seats in front of the fire place and waited for Lydia to do the same. But the Housecarl just stood there looking at her with an expectant look; she was not going to sit down until her Thane explained _everything_ to her.

With a tired sigh, Roza sat back into her chair and started from the beginning, her fight with the World-Eater, her physical changes, her life up in High Hrothgar, and Paarthurnax finally convincing her to come down from the mountain to find her own path in life. Roza mentioned very little about Solitude, only telling Lydia that there was an issue and she took care of it.

"So where did you get the weird looking staff?" Lydia asked nodding her head toward the staff that was sitting on Roza's lap.

"A friend gave it to me as a thank you." Roza said with a gentle smile. Lydia noticed that her Thane's eyes softened slightly as she mentioned about her "friend".

One of Lydia's eye brows went up to her forehead as she looked at her Thane expectantly. "A friend huh?" Lydia asked, not believing her Thane. "What is this friends na-"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Both women turned their gazes to the sound that was coming from the front door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Roza asked cautiously as she stood up with the Wabbajack in hand.

"No, were you?" Lydia asked back. Roza shook her head as she made her way to the door. Roza slowly opened the door only to find a courier standing in front of her.

"Are you the Dragonborn?" The courier asked her in a business-like manner.

Roza leaned against the door frame boring her serpentine eyes on him, looking intimidating. "Depends on who's asking." Roza replied coolly as she exposed her fangs at him.

"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver, your hands only." He explained to Roza as he handed her an envelope with her name on it.

Roza had a look of confusion on her face. She gently took the envelope from the courier's hand and saw the obviously male handwriting. Roza felt the blood drain from her face. There was only one person that wrote her name like that. The same person that made her hid herself from the world for a whole year.

 _There's no way the news has spread that_ _fast… Not unless he has people watching…_

It didn't really surprise her, but it still caused a cold chill to go down her spine. In a daze, she shut the door in front of the courier's face as she started to open the envelope.

"Who is it from?" Lydia asked her worryingly seeing her Thane's reaction.

Roza didn't respond right away, her eyes were glued on the letter that she was holding. In a daze, she handed it to Lydia for her to read the letter as she walked back to her chair. Lydia gently took the letter and looked down to read its contents.

 _Dragonborn,_

 _News of your return has spread quickly across Skyrim. It brings great joy to my heart to know that you are alive and well. I am throwing a gala in The Palace of Kings in your name, in celebration for defeating the World-Eater and returning safely home. The gala will be held in five days' time, I cannot wait to see you again._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Eastmarch_

Lydia turned to where Roza was sitting. "What are you going to do my Thane?" She asked worryingly.

Roza sighed in defeat as she ran her hand through her hair. "I have no choice, I have to go."

"You always have a choice. You don't have to go; you can stay here and ignore his summons!"

"He's throwing a gala in my _name_ Lydia. You forget that I am also the Thane in Windhelm. The people know me; if I were to ignore his summons, not only would I be insulting Ulfric, but I would be insulting the people as well. He knows this and it is why he is throwing this gala in my name."

Lydia sighed in defeat, knowing that her Thane was right. She didn't like it, but she understood why she was being forced to go.

"Do you want me to go with you as back up?" Lydia asked her Thane with a smirk.

Roza chuckled humorlessly. "I think I can handle the Bear of Markarth and his honeyed words."

"I'm sure you can, but what if things get ugly?"

"Ulfric isn't that _stupid_ , he knows better than to mess with the Dragonborn." Roza stated coyly.

The next day, Roza left for Windhelm with a bag in hand before the sun was peaking over the horizon. The city of Whiterun was quiet. There were no onlookers, only the night guards posted by the front gates.

"Dovakiin." They greeted warmly as she walked by them. To her surprise, the carriage man wouldn't take her money this time.

"Your last payment was more than enough, now where do you need to go Dragonborn?"

It took three days to finally arrive at the gates of Windhelm. Roza shuddered as she pulled her fur cloak tighter around her. The temperatures around Windhelm are always below freezing and snowed constantly. Any Nord including her, shivered at the low temperatures and freezing winds.

Roza was about to walk through the city gates when one of the guards approached her, making her stop in her tracks. With his helmet covering his whole face, Roza could not see his expression, but the way he was walking to her stiffly told her that this was not a friendly 'hello'.

"I have been ordered to guide you to the Palace of Kings when you have arrived safely Dragonborn." The guard explained to her in a business-like manner.

 _So, Ulfric thinks that I will try to run hmm?_ Roza thought to herself. "There's no need, I was on my way to my house to unpack and prepare for the gala." She said smoothly as she tried to walk past them. But the guard stepped right in front of her path blocking her way again.

"I'm sorry Dragonborn, but I have been given orders by the Jarl to bring you to him." The guard said as he reached out to take her bag from her, but Roza had another idea. In one smooth motion, she gently gripped his hand and slipped a small coin purse inside.

"How about we pretend that I haven't arrived yet and you are still waiting out in the cold for me?" Roza whispered with a wink.

"I think that can be _arranged_." He said as he pocketed the coin purse. The guard walked off with his partner not far behind him, leaving Roza alone once more.

With the guards off of her back, Roza went through the cold streets of Windhelm taking note that the segregation towards the Dark Elves was still in effect. It was one of many reasons why Roza did not like coming to this city, the poor treatment to anyone that was not a Nord and the lack of help from the Jarl made her not want to come visit. Years ago she begged Ulfric to treat the Dark Elves fairly.

" _I presently have_ larger _concerns at the moment, such as_ all _of Skyrim. When the war is over I will put it into thought of their living arrangements and their treatment."_

She tried to argue with him, but it only fell on deaf ears. The weight of disappointment still weighed heavily in her chest. There was a time she had high hopes for the Jarl, even had feelings for him. His charisma and silver tongue had worked its magic on her. She was naive, she was ecstatic when she found out that he trained under the Grey Beards, and could Shout just like her. She had finally found someone that she could compare to; it wasn't too long before she had fallen for him. She would've done _anything_ for Ulfric. She had helped his people, solved a murder mystery of a serial killer, and later became Thane of Windhelm. Wanting to stay close to him, she bought a house and that seemed to please Ulfric greatly. But shortly after everything changed, Ulfric had started pressuring Roza about the war, guilt tripping her about the deaths that she could prevent if she fought for him and even tried to use her feelings for him against her. She quickly realized that he didn't see her as a person, but as a weapon to use against the Imperial army. With a broken heart, Roza left Windhelm and shortly after she rode on the back of a dragon on her suicide mission to Skuldafn.

 _And the rest is history…_ Roza thought to herself as she finally reached her house. Learning her lesson from Lydia, she slowly opened the door, carefully trying not to startle her second Housecarl, Calder.

"Before you throw or come after me with your war axe Calder, it's-" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a tight hug before she could finish her sentence. Calder picked her off of the ground and started to spin them around as he was laughing openly by her ear.

"-me." Roza gasped out when he finally set her back on her feet. Gasping deep breaths, Roza dragged her eyes up to meet his. Calder still had that fire red hair and those ridiculous bushy sideburns. His green eyes shone brightly from mirth as he looked down at her.

"You're back; I knew you would be back. When the news spread that you were gone I didn't believe them. I knew my Thane was stronger than any man or dragon." Calder said as his chest swelled with pride.

 _Why must my Housecarls' ignore calling me by my name?_ Roza thought as her shoulders sagged in defeat. She was too tired to argue with him right now. All she wanted to do was prepare for the gala tomorrow night and go to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

The next night, Ulfric's gala was in full swing. Anybody that had political power was there to share their "support" to him and to the Dragonborn. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. People were mingling or dancing amongst each other, food was aplenty, the live band was playing gently in the background and the drinks flowed freely. Amongst the crowd standing alone in the far corner of the room, was the guest of honor and the main topic of everyone's conversation. She wore a plain, simple blue dress with a conservative neckline that only exposed her collar bones. The dress fit her perfectly, exposing her narrow waist and slightly large hips giving her the look of modesty and confidence. Her black hair was in an elegant loose braid that made it look longer than it actually was and caused a few strands of loose hair to frame around her face perfectly; her silver and moonstone circlet was placed on her head and she wore an Amulet of Talos around her neck. An odd looking staff that had three faces on it could be seen in her hand at all times. Her dragon-like features, made her look exotic and dangerous. The other female guests dressed in the latest fashion to impress the Jarl, but were pale in comparison to the Dragonborn.

Roza shifted her feet again uncomfortably when she saw some other guests glanced at her again. She knew this would happen; it was one of the reasons why she didn't want to come. She didn't want to be stared at or hear her name whispered from people that she didn't know. She knew that Ulfric had been keeping his eyes on her for most of the night. A long time ago, she would've been flattered. She would've even dared to go up to him and asked him for a dance. Now she prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't come to her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen; it was wishful thinking on her part.

As if he heard her thoughts, the Jarl stood up from his throne, grabbing a cup of mead from one of the servants' tray and proceeded to walk over to where she stood. The other female guest tried desperately to gain Ulfric's attention, but his eyes were zeroed only on her. Roza felt dread spread through her veins, making her heart beat faster and faster as he got closer. She knew what he was going to do; he was going to come over and ask her to dance with him. If she said 'no', then she would be insulting him and embarrassing herself in the process. She shouldn't care about what others think, but she did not want to make an enemy out of Ulfric and hurt his people in the process. Before he could reach her, Roza downed the cup of mead that has been in her hand since she got to The Palace of Kings.

When Ulfric was just a few feet away, Roza breathed deeply trying to calm her erratic heart and squared her shoulders. She wasn't going to run away from him, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Dragonborn." His deep baritone voice greeted her as he handed her another cup of mead.

"My Jarl." She greeted in return as she gently took the cup from him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am thank you so much for throwing this gala in my name. It is a great honor." She said with a gentle smile that did not reach her eyes.

"It would be a great honor if you would have this dance with me, Dragonborn." Ulfric said as he held his hand out to her with his palm facing up.

Roza hesitated as she looked at his hand. She didn't want to dance with him; she wanted to dance with anyone but _him_ , and not just _anyone_ she wanted to dance with-

"WELL THERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL LASS!"

The loud voice wasn't the reason why Roza almost jumped out of her skin, it was the fact that a powerful arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to them. Roza was about to pull away and snarl at the man, but what he said next stopped her in her tracks.

"I have been looking for ya my little rose." The man whispered tenderly in her ear. Roza's heart sped up when she heard that endearment. There's only one person that had called her that, the same person that has been taking over her thoughts and wishing that he was here with her tonight. She quickly snapped her eyes up only to see what she wasn't expecting. She came face to face with a young man that was roughly a few years older than she was; no longer was his hair silver, but was now a deep copper red and a beard to match with it. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that she had ever seen, a deep forest green that seemed to see right through her very soul. He wore a mischievous grin making his sharp canine teeth poke out a little; he was looking at her like he could read her thoughts and he found it amusing. Roza felt her jaw drop slightly and her mind went blank. The man chuckled at her lack of response, but to her the sound felt like rich velvet was caressing her skin.

"Careful now my little rose, people will start to think ya don't know me." The man teased her with a wink.

 _My little rose…_

"Sh-Sh-Sheo-"

"I'm sorry, but who are _you_ to the Dragonborn?" Ulfric interrupted with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Sheogorath turned his attention from Roza to the little gnat that was annoyingly buzzing around her. He knew that this mortal was interested in his Roza and he did _not_ like it, not at all. He needed to remind this fly his place.

"My deepest apologies your royal Hineyness, how rude of me to not introduce meself. I'm Roza's fiancé." Sheogorath stated proudly pulling the little woman closer to him, oblivious to her shocked expression.

"F-fiancé?" Roza stuttered in shock.

"Fiancé?" Ulfric repeated disbelievingly. With a raised eyebrow, Ulfric zeroed his gaze to the stunned Dragonborn. "Is this true?" He asked her coolly.

Roza stole a quick glance to the Mad God that still had his arm wrapped around her so gently against him. Their eyes locked to each other and Roza saw Sheogorath wink at her without Ulfric noticing.

"Yes, it is true." She felt her mouth move on its own accord. Ulfric bristled at her answer and then locked his gaze to the Dragonborn's "fiancé".

"Does your _fiancé_ have a name?" He asked her almost sarcastically still holding Sheogorath's gaze challengingly.

"Whatever you do, don't call him Ann Marie…" Roza muttered under her breath which made the Mad God glance down at her with a grin before returning his gaze to the annoying mortal that was standing before them.

"Arthur Madness, at your service." Sheogorath responded as he bowed mockingly at Ulfric.

"That is an unusual name for an Imperial." Ulfric stated mockingly in return.

Sheogorath straighten himself back up again as he wrapped his arm around Roza pulling her close against him again before he shrugged at the Jarl's comment. "We Imperials are odd folk anyway. We agreed to those pointy eared people that your God doesn't exist! I mean _who_ does that? Mad folk I tell ya! We all are! Meself included."

Roza stood there shocked at Ulfric's lack of response. She had never seen anything like it before, men feared The Bear of Markarth, respected, and died for him. But no one has ever stood toe-to-toe with him before, and made him speechless. Roza felt her chest swell with pride for her Mad God.

Before Ulfric could respond back to Sheogorath's rantings he heard his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist whisper in his ear. Something has come up that need his immediate attention and it could not wait. Ulfric threw a glare at the man over his shoulder, but reluctantly nodded in response. He returned his gaze to Roza and her… Fiancé. He gave them both an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut this conversation short. Something has come up that needs my immediate attention. But I do expect that dance Dragonborn. That is if your fiancé gives you permission." Ulfric said as he glanced at the man challenging him.

"I'm sorry my good man, but my lady has already promised me that she will only dance with me." Sheogorath said charmingly as he met Ulfric's challenging stare with his own. The tension was thick in the air and was steadily growing, making Roza tense as she sensed that a punch was about to be thrown. Ulfric must have sensed it too, because he quickly disarmed the tension by releasing his eye contact from Sheogorath's.

"We shall see…" Ulfric muttered under his breath as he turned to walk away from them.

Roza released her breath that she didn't know she was holding. All the tension draining out from her body, making her feel suddenly tired. She looked to see Sheogorath looking down at her expectantly, almost like he was concerned for her wellbeing. She smiled at him warmly, in hopes to reassure him.

"Thank you for saving me from Ulfric, but you didn't have to lie about us getting 'married'." Roza chuckled awkwardly as if the thought of them being engaged was funny to her.

"Oh that wasn't a lie my little rose, we are engaged to be married." The Mad God said nonchalantly as he gave her one of his famous wolfish grins.

Roza's serpentine eyes visibly widen from as she looked up at him with her mouth a gap from shock. "W-What do you mean we are engaged?! We can't be engaged! You haven't even asked me! A-And I'm not wearing an Amulet of Mara and I wasn't wearing one when we met!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself away from him. Sheogorath grabbed her wrist gently boring his now cat-like eyes into hers. Roza felt the air in her lungs leave her body. She couldn't help but to stare into his eyes, they were no longer deep forest green but _gold_. She wondered if she glimpsing a part of his true form and if it was… She was in trouble.

"You see, that's where you're wrong little Roza. I _did_ ask ya to be mine, I asked ya to accept the Wabbajack as a symbol of my affections _and_ as a part of me as well and ya said 'yes'."

"That's not a proposal! How was I supposed to know that you were asking for my hand?!" She asked him almost angrily.

Sheogorath looked at the little woman in front of him. Did she truly not know what he was asking of her in Pelagius's mind? Did she just answer him just to make him happy?

"A part of ya must have known what I was asking of ya Roza. It must have been small, but a part of ya must have known or else ya wouldn't have given me an answer." Sheogorath stated calmly.

She looked at the Mad God knowing that he was right. A part of her knew what he was asking of her and she said 'yes' without any hesitation. She thought it was ramblings of a mad man, she didn't think that he was being serious about it. Not wanting to respond back to him, Roza turned her gaze away to the small crowed of people that were dancing as she leaned against the wall. Sheogorath followed her gaze and saw an opportunity to smooth things over with her. As smooth as water Sheogorath walked in front of Roza. Facing her as he bowed in a gentlemanly manner with his hand extended to her with his palm facing up.

"Roza Winter-Blade, would ya do me the honor of having this dance with me?" Sheogorath asked keeping his gaze locked with hers. Roza felt her cheeks get warm and her heart began to race at the thought of being in his arms, but refused to let him have his way.

"I don't dance." She said as she returned her gaze to the dancers.

"Well how about we play a game? If ya win ya can call off the engagement."

That got her attention. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And if you win?"

"I get to take ya to the Shivering Isles where we will get married. And I get to have a prize." He said suddenly almost like it was an afterthought.

Roza narrowed her eyes at him; nothing is ever that easy especially with Daedra Princes. There was always fine print when it comes to making a deal. Roza wanted to tell him no to go back to Oblivion, but there was a small part of her, probably the _Dovah sos,_ the dragon blood that ran in her veins, that made her refuse to back away from any challenge.

Roza sighed in defeat before she turned to look at him. "What are the rules to this game?"

Sheogorath let out a hearty laugh, knowing that he had won this round.

 _Now to win the war._ He mused to himself.

"The rules are simple really; ya dance only with me, ya don't let go of me, and ya keep your attention only to _me_. Break any of these rules and ya lose." He said simply as his eyes seemed to shine with excitement.

Sheogorath extended his hand out to her when a new song began to play. "Well then my little rose, shall we?"

Roza gently placed her hand in his, locking her eyes with his and saw how they changed gold again for a split second before changing back to their 'normal' green form.

 _Let the games begin._ Roza thought to herself as Sheogorath lead her to the dance floor, his eyes never leaving hers. Sheogorath gently spun Roza around once before pulling her close to him, he couldn't help but smile at her flushed cheeks and the way she looked at him directly in the eyes with such determination, it was adorable really. He couldn't help himself, before he knew it he was whispering things into her ear just to see her cheeks turn that beautiful shade of red right in front of his eyes. After two songs later, Sheogorath still had his little rose in his arms and she was taking this little game very seriously. No matter how many times he spun or dipped her, her eyes never left his. He was enjoying this; it amazed him this little mortal made him feel so much. When she was gone, everything was dull and boring around him, he knew he had to see her again.

The third song was getting close to ending and Roza was beginning to feel tired, the shoes that she wearing was not the most comfortable ones that she owned. Not that she would voice her discomfort, she was enjoying being in her Mad God's arms, though she wouldn't voice that either. If she was to be honest with herself, he was a terrific dancer. He led them both around the dance floor with such grace it caught attention from most of the guests and before she knew it, a crowd was gathered forming a large circle surrounding the two dancers.

"Do ya know how dancing came to be and why it is still used to this day?" Sheogorath asked her suddenly.

"It's a form of expression when music is being played."

"And do ya know who invented music?"

"You did." She stated obviously, "you thought that our world was boring and mundane, so you tore a woman up making a lute with her tendons, a drum with her skull and bones, and a flute with the rest of her bones."

Sheogorath looked at Roza with an expression that she had never seen on him before and it took her a minute to identify what it was. He was shocked, she had surprised him; he wasn't expecting her to know that. Slowly, Sheogorath grinned at her, fully exposing his fangs and his eyes suddenly changed gold right in front of her. "Looks like someone has been doing their homework." He commented proudly.

Roza smiled at him almost bashfully, "I wanted to learn more about the mad man that made me his champion."

"But do ya know why dancing was invented?" He asked her again. "Besides it being a form of expression."

"Then no, I don't know."

"Dancing my little rose was invented as a mating ritual. To show other male candidates that they are more fitted for the female than the rest. When a pair dances in perfect harmony, it showed that they are in a perfect balance; you mortals call it 'soul mates'." Before she had a chance to respond, a new voice snapped her out of their little bubble.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could have the next dance with the Dragonborn?"

Out of reflex, Roza turned her gaze from Sheogorath's to the newcomers' voice only to find Ulfric standing there.

"Ah my little rose, it would seem that I win." She heard him whisper before her face was gently but forcibly turned back to him. Her eyes widen in shock when she felt something warm pressed gently against her lips. Sheogorath's scent was invading her senses which was making her head spin. She felt her eyes began to close on their own as she responded back to him. Roza had never been kissed before, but she could tell that Sheogorath was staking a claim on her and it made her blood sing. A small shock of electricity coursed between them that made her feel like her skin was glowing.

Reluctantly, he released her, breaking the spell cast on her. Slowly, Roza opened her glazed eyes as she looked up at him. Sheogorath gave her a sheepish grin as he gently stroked her cheek. A person nearby cleared their throat that made her snap out from her daze. She had forgotten that Ulfric was standing there and there was a crowd of people staring at them with their mouths agape. Roza turned into several shades of red when she realized what just happened. Sheogorath had just kissed her in front of _everyone_ and didn't seem to be ashamed of it.

"What did you do that for Arthur?!" She asked as she openly glared at him.

"Ya lost our little game my little rose. I did warn ya that if you lost that I will be taking a prize, and that prize was your kiss." He responded with his hands in the air in defeat.

She couldn't stay mad at him, not really. He did warn her and she was being over confident with herself, it didn't cross her mind that she will lose.

Roza let out a small chuckle as she looked up at him. Sheogorath, the only male that she had ever met in her that could make her angry and frustrated in one minute and then make her laugh and smile the next. And that was something that she didn't mind.

"Dragonborn?" She heard Ulfric say her name almost worryingly, like seeing her smile or hearing her laugh concerned him. Which could be the case; she had never really done those things around him in a long time.

Roza turned her head to the man that was looking at her like she had just lost her mind. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought that she probably has.

"I am sorry my Jarl, but my fiancé and I have to go. We have a long journey to his homeland for our wedding. Thank you so much for this, it was a great honor." She said as she pulled Sheogorath along before Ulfric had a chance to respond back.

"Well that was rude; I think ya hurt his feelings. He really looked like he wanted to dance with ya my little rose and ya just broke his wittle heart."

"You don't seem to be upset about it." Roza commented.

"Of course not! That little gnat kept buzzing around ya and I didn't like it!"

"Well don't worry because we won't be coming back here ever again right?" Roza asked him.

Sheogorath didn't say anything till they reached her front door to her home. Out of thin air, he pulled out his cane and gently tapped on the door three times and the door glowed before them. Roza noticed that a mark hung above her door, it was a mark with three faces, the same faces that was on her Wabbajack.

"There's something I want to tell ya my little rose before we step into the portal."

"And what's that?" Roza inquired as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"A months' time is all I want from ya, after the month is over and ya haven't fallen madly in love with me, ya can go through this portal again and return to this realm and we will never see each other again."

"Why are you telling me this now after you have won the game?"

"Ehhhh… Let's just say that it was in the fine print and I have been known to change my mind you know." He replied with a wink before he turned the door knob and darkness surrounded them.

 **A small Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, I wanted to make this chapter perfect, and I hope it was worth the wait! I think we are about halfway done, it will be another four or five chapters before it ends. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and alerting this story, you have no idea how much it makes me happy when I see that you guys are enjoying it so far.** **A small warning for the future chapters ahead: If you have not played or watched The Shivering Isles DLC you suggest you do so because a lot of stuff is going to happen! A mystery guest will be appearing and we are going to meet parts of our lovable Mad God that we haven't met yet! *GASP* As always please leave a review! It's the fuel that keeps me going! Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything from the Elder Scroll series. Except Roza, she's mine.**

 **I want to apologize for my absence; you guys have been so patient with me and keep rooting me on thank you guys so much! I got hitched on November 5! Working a full time job which is not a good combination when writing a story! I just wanted to let you all know that MIB is pretty much done. My beta has also been busy with things in life so all of the mistakes are mine alone.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE: From this point on, if you have NOT played or watched the Shivering Isles DLC from Oblivion, YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON OR KNOW SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. Ye all have been warned! Without a further adieu I give you Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Roza felt like she was floating through time and space for an eternity. She was neither here nor there, she was simply there and nowhere else at the same time. Time didn't exist and neither did space.

"Well that's a funny thought." She muttered to herself.

"What are you muttering about my little rose?" The Mad God's voice rumbled by her ear. They were still surrounded by pitch darkness. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as if to make sure she didn't leave his side.

"I was wondering how much longer till we arrive to your home." She told him honestly.

"What are you talking about? We have already arrived!"

Roza turned her eyes to the direction of his voice, knowing that there was a good chance that he could see her expression and he was enjoying her reaction.

"What do you mean that we have already arrived? You mean to tell me that we have been surrounded in darkness for all this time for no reason?" She growled clearly annoyed with him.

"Oh there was a reason, a very good reason." Sheogorath stated calmly which only made Roza raise an eyebrow at him.

Without any warning, the same darkness that was surrounding them, broke apart and turned into beautiful butterflies. The colorful little creatures flew around the two of them and Roza had to admit that she had never seen anything so beautiful before in all of her travels. The little creatures were in a rainbow of colors, some she didn't know existed. In awe of her surroundings, she didn't see the man that was standing beside her, was watching her intently.

"The reason was I didn't want to let you go just yet!" He whispered by her ear before he placed a loud kiss on her cheek.

"W-What-?" Roza stuttered as she felt her cheeks get warm.

"Ahem."

The new voice made Roza turn her head away from the Sheogorath and spotted a middle aged Breton that was watching them with a bored expression on his face, but his eyes held a sparkle of amusement.

"HASKILL!" Sheogorath exclaimed as he gripped Roza's hand, leading her to the newcomer.

"I knew it! I knew that you couldn't wait to meet Roza!" He grinned at the Breton, whose expression seem like he was bored of the situation.

"Of course my lord, correct as always." He responded dryly. He turned his gaze towards Roza and placed his hand over his heart as he bowed formally at her.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady; my name is Haskill, I am Lord Sheogorath's Chamberlain and Councilor. If you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask, I will be honored to help you."

"Thank you, I will make sure to remember that if the need arises."

Seeming pleased with their interaction, Sheogorath wrapped his arm around Roza's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Is everything ready Haskill?" The Mad God asked with a knowing grin.

"Everything is ready and prepared for yours and Lady Roza's arrival."

"WONDERFUL! Come my little Roza, we shouldn't keep the crowd waiting!" Sheogorath exclaimed as he started to drag her to the two large wooden doors.

"Crowd? What crowd are you talking about Sheogorath?" Roza questioned as she felt a rise of panic fluttering in her chest. She was not prepared to face another crowd yet!

"You will see my little rose; they have worked hard to make sure that your arrival was perfect! And don't worry, they are gonna love ya!" Sheogorath said as he pushed open the large doors revealing what was in the inside waiting for her. The first thing that Roza noticed was the colors; one side had a deep shade of purple, while the other side was bright gold. There was a large tree that stood proudly in the back of the room with a large stone throne in front of it. On each side of the throne was two different colored flames, one was bright blue and the other was a deep orange that burned proudly.

 _Now I understand the Twin Flames part._ Roza thought to herself as she continued to look around her new surroundings. In the middle of the room was a long table that was filled to the edge of food, drinks and most importantly, cheese. Roza couldn't help but be amazed of the crowd of people that were waiting for them. There were dancers, jugglers, musicians, and many other entertainers that filled the large throne room. Still holding Rozas' hand, Sheogorath gently led her down the stair way towards the table. As they walked past everyone, a roar of applause broke out around them making Roza blush once more. As they walked past the table and went up another set of stairs leading to the throne, Roza couldn't help but notice there was a second throne to the right of the stone throne. It was feminine looking; the wood was deep rich mahogany and as they got closer, she saw that there was a pair of dragons that was wrapping themselves around the armrests and went up to the top of the chair, laying their large heads on top of the head rest. The dragons were beautifully detailed, the scales shimmered and shined and their eyes were sapphires that glowed dangerously from the light of the flames. Roza couldn't help but be awed by its beauty.

"Do you like it?" Sheogorath asked her.

"I-I love it, but Sheogorath it's too much!"

"Nonsense! When we are married this will be your throne! You will sit right beside me right where you belong." Sheogorath said as he held her hand up and placed a gentle kiss in top of her knuckles.

Roza could only nod in response and not wanting to correct him about their "marriage" might not happen. When they got to the thrones, Sheogorath led Roza to hers and allowed her to sit down first before he sat on his own seat beside her. Placing another gentle kiss on top of her hand, the room fell silent as Sheogorath turned to his people with a proud look on his face.

"Gentleladies and Ladygents! I am proud to introduce to you all my future bride, Roza Winter-Blade!" Sheogorath's voice boomed excitedly as Roza blushed shyly from being the center of attention as she gave the crowd an awkward smile. "I want to thank all of you for all your hard work into making this celebration a success! I ask you all to give my little rose your warmest welcome! And without further a due… Let the celebration begin! CHEESE FOR EVRYONE!" The Mad God tapped his staff on the floor twice and cheese began to rain from the ceiling.

Cheers and applause rang out as the citizens continued with the celebrations. Slowly One by one members of the court and some of the citizens of the Isles came to congratulate them on their upcoming marriage much to Roza's embarrassment. Plates of food and drinks was being served and the scent of fresh cooked food made Roza remember that she barely ate anything at Ulfric's party. She eagerly took the first slice into her mouth only to be caught off guard by the familiar flavor that filled her senses.

"Oh! Is this-?"

"Dragon's Fruit; the same fruit that I served you in our tea party." Sheogorath stated as he winked at her. "I wanted to give you something that you would enjoy and remind you of our time together."

"Like I could ever forget about that day Sheogorath." Roza said as she boldly winked at him. Sheogorath felt his heart do a weird fluttery thing in his chest that made his inside feel warm and gooey and HE. LOVED. IT! The sudden urge to kiss that beautiful smile away over came him as he dived to her soft lips making Roza gasp in surprise. It took a moment like last time for her to relax and respond back to him. Gently, he pulled back looking down at her as her eyes were glazed over as she looked up at him. For a moment they forgot that there was a room full of people that were watching them.

"Sheogorath…" Roza murmured loud enough for him to hear. "What is going on between us? None of this is normal; I shouldn't feel so comfortable with you so soon. But I feel like I've known you all of my life. Please tell me that you know what's happening." She pleaded softly.

Sheogorath took a moment to look at her blue serpentine eyes knowing full well that his eyes had changed into their cat-like form from their kiss. He gently placed a hand against her cheek marveling how soft and warm she was. It was only around her that his madness didn't control him, the voices in his head were quiet and he was in control of his actions. When they went their separate ways in Pelagius's mind, he had a hard time controlling himself and the voices. He didn't realize how much he was in desperate need of peace until _she_ came and turned his world upside down. When he first touched her hand with his lips, he felt the shock that coursed through his whole body and he knew that she felt the same shock. He knew right then and there that he was never going to be the same again, that everything had changed. And everything always changes, especially for Daedric Princes.

"There's no such thing as 'normal', my little rose," Sheogorath said gently feeling his eyes revert back to 'normal' as his eyes darted around her face. "What maybe abnormal for others, is normal for us." He told her as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"So you feel this too? And you're not scared?"

"Terrified." He replied honestly. "But if you are willing to see where this goes and give a months' time as we bargained before, then I'm willing too."

Roza nodded once feeling a little bit better knowing that she wasn't the only one that was feeling this and was terrified of it. Sheogorath was right, it maybe abnormal for others, but it was normal for them.

"Now eat! Before I force feed you!" He scolded her playfully. Plates of meats, cheeses and fruit surrounded them making Roza eat with gusto. After an hour of eating and conversing with her Mad God and members of his court, Roza had a belly full of food, and was starting to feel her eye lids getting heavy as she fought to stay awake. Sheogorath noticed her struggle and gently grabbed her hand to bring her up on her feet. "Come my little rose; let me show you to your room." He said as he started to lead her away from everyone.

Going through another pair of large wooden doors that was hidden behind the tree, Roza and Sheogorath walked down a vast hallway that had the same two color scheme that she saw in the throne room.

"Can I ask why the two different colors?" Roza asked curiously.

"They represent my madness, the orange represents Mania and purple represents Dementia." Sheogorath explained as he stopped by a wooden door. "This is your room, if you need me for anything," he said with a flirtatious wink. "My room is just across the hallway. If you need something you can summon Haskill, he will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you Sheogorath." Roza said gently.

"And if you have nothing planned for tomorrow, I can show you around the Shivering Isles and answer any other questions you might have. It could be our first date." The Mad God said as he grinned almost nervously.

Roza let out a small giggle as she felt her cheeks get warm. "I'd love that very much." She said as she turned her body toward the door and started to open it. "Goodnight Sheogorath."

"Goodnight my little rose." He responded as she slipped inside her bedroom and closed the door behind her. The Mad God stood still for a moment trying to calm is beating heart and the voices in his head. She was here and she was willing to go out alone with him. The thought alone made his mouth curl into a satisfied grin as he turned away and enter his own bed room. He could not wait for tomorrow.

This next morning, Roza woke up the scent of fresh bread and smoked venison. Pulling herself out of bed, she quietly padded to the food that was made for her, though she was surprised; she half expected Sheogorath would be here waiting for her to wake up and throw a grand celebration of her first day here on the Isles. Much to her surprise and slight disappointment, she was alone. She thought that she would be enjoying the peace and quiet for once; she always traveled alone when she was doing her quests. It was always easier than partnering up with someone, people get in the way and there was always the chance of them dying. She was always the target for Alduin and his followers or the occasional assassin from the Dark Brotherhood. It was safer for everyone if she was alone; the only place that she felt safe was in High Hrothgar. No one could touch her there, it was almost like she didn't even ex-

A soft knock stopped her rambling thoughts and she realized that she hadn't even touched her breakfast. Roza sighed deeply as she walked over to the door and pulled it opened to reveal none other than the Mad God himself. She couldn't help but noticed that he had changed his appearance once again. He was still looked younger than when she first met him; his hair was slicked back away from his face, exposing more of his handsome features. He still had that deep copper hair and beard, but there were some silver streaks in between. His eyes were now cat-like, no longer were they apple green. Roza snapped out of her musings when he held out a single rose to her. She gently took it as she admired its beauty, it was a rose that she had never seen before, its petals were deep shade of blue that had gold running through its veins, and it looked like it was made out of glass.

"Do you like it? I'm going to give you one with a different color everyday that you are here." said Sheogorath.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen one like it!"

"That's because it didn't exist until yesterday. They are being made just for you my little rose, but they are not as beautiful as you."

Roza felt her cheeks get warm from his words as she gently touched one of the petals only to find it soft underneath her fingertips.

"Oh it's real? But it looks like it's made out of glass!" She exclaimed as she looked up at the mad God.

"And it will never die. I placed a spell that will let them live forever, just as my feelings for you will never die my little rose." He murmured as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top of her knuckles.

Knowing full well that her whole face was now bright red, she quickly turned away to place the flower on her dresser. Roza took a deep calming breath before she turned to Sheogorath once more.

"So then, where are we going Sheogorath?"

On their first outing, Sheogorath showed her around Mania that was surrounded by color and art all around them. He explained that the palace was called New Sheoth and it is the jewel of the Shivering Isles; "Home away from home." Sheogorath told her. The people of Mania were interesting, they were the kind of people that would smile to your face, but as soon as you turned away they were aiming their daggers at you. There was a couple of times that Roza felt a prickle behind her neck making her turn in the last second to avoid the dagger that was aimed for her. It was then that he suggested that they went outside of New Sheoth to show her the sights. At the end of the day, they had a small picnic as they sat on Suicide Hill as the sun was setting over in the horizon.

The next day they went to Dementia, which was dark and dreary place that had roots coming out of the ground and giant mushrooms sprouting on odd places. And its people were no different, they talked like their whole life was dull and the only thing that could make them smile was when they placed a knife on your throat. To Roza, they both were interesting in their own way. One could not exist without the other and they were parts of Sheogorath that she cared for.

And the days that followed after were similar, everyday Sheogorath would come by and hand her a different colored rose and then proceed to show her around Shivering Isles. Much to Roza's fear, she was slowly falling for the Mad God; he was charming, ever the gentleman, and funny. He never asked her for anything, even when they were being attacked by Grummites he never asked her to fight, instead he snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"I could've killed them you know." She drawled.

"I know! But then I wouldn't be able to show off in front of ya!" He said with a confident grin.

He later then told her that she wasn't there to fight for him; he can do that on his own.

"You don't have to fight over here my little rose. As much as I find it incredibly attractive that you can hold your own in a battle, you are here to relax and to get away from those annoying gnats that keep buzzing around ya!"

"You mean Ulfric." She said it as a statement, not a question.

"Now that's just being insulting to the other gnats Roza."

Roza was getting ready for the day as she felt a grin spread on her face from the memory of Sheogorath's reaction of the mention of Ulfric. She chuckled to herself as she realized how easy it was for him to be in her every thought and memory. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a woman whose eyes were sparkled from happiness and her face was glowing. She could no longer deny the truth just as she could not make her heart stop racing when she thought of the Mad God; she was in love with the Sheogorath; she was planning to tell Sheogorath that she wanted to be married to him today as she was finishing putting her hair in a loose braid. Looking at herself once more, Roza turned away from the mirror when she heard a familiar knocking on her door.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened to reveal the man that was occupying her thoughts just a moment ago. He stood before her holding another rose in his hand. He walked through the thresh hold walking over towards her, she met him half way and placed a kiss on his cheek and he did the same to her as he handed her the flower. She was close to having a dozen of different colored roses, meaning that she had been here for almost two weeks. Today's color was grey with gold running through its veins. It was beautiful in its own way; it didn't stand out like the other roses that she had received.

"Why grey?" Roza asked curiously.

She looked up from the rose to see Sheogorath looking at the flower with his brows furrowed.

"I'm not sure… It almost seemed fitting…" He mumbled.

Roza looked at him worryingly; she had never seen him like this before.

"Are you ok Sheogorath?" She asked him concern laced in her voice.

He quickly shook his head clearing his thoughts and he smiled at her like nothing happened.

"Never madder, love! Now I was thinking that we could sit and have tea in the Halcyon Conservatory!" He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her out of her room. However the look on Sheogorath's face as he looked at the flower kept running through her mind, it almost looked like he was _sane_ for a minute and that thought terrified her. A sane Sheogorath could not be a good thing for anyone.

Oblivious to Roza's mental ramblings, the Mad God continued to tell her what kind cheese will be present at their little tea party. As they walked through the doors that led to the throne room, they both stopped short at the sight that was laid before them. There was a man that Roza had never seen before, sitting on Sheogorath's throne. The man turned his head to their direction when he heard them walk through the doors and on their way around the tree. The stranger's eyes landed on Sheogorath, who was as stiff as a blade and then landed on Roza making her jolt when their eyes connected. The man's eyes were a dull calm grey, he had smooth alabaster skin and he had short faded brown hair. She can honestly say that the man was rather dull looking and he looked like he was bored with the whole situation that they were in.

 _But he looks so familiar…._

And then out of nowhere, Sheogorath's cane went flying and hit the man in the face and he didn't even flinch from the impact.

"JYGGY! MY OLD BUDDY, OLD PAL OF MINE!" Sheogorath growled as he stomped his way the stranger. "What pleasure do I owe for your visit? I thought we both agreed that we would never see each other again after that faithful day!"

"It's good to see you too Sheogorath." The man meant to be sarcastic but it came out like he was bored as he rubbed his cheek where the cane hit him.

"Ah, I see that Lord Jyggalag has decided to stop by for a visit."

Roza turned her head to see Haskill standing beside her taking in the sight before them.

"Who is Jyggalag?" Roza asked him.

"Lord Jyggalag is the Daedric Prince of Order. He represents logical order and deduction and has taken account of every detail of the world and every action that has ever taken place on Mundus or Oblivion, long before they actually happen."

"So he knows everything about everyone everywhere?"

"Exactly." He nodded slowly. "He was once considered the most powerful Daedric Prince; so powerful that the other Princes feared him, so much so that they cursed him and made him vanish from existence."

"But how is he back then if they made him disappear?" Roza questioned.

"That is a story that Sheogorath will tell you when he is ready my lady." Haskill said calmly.

Roza nodded in understanding as she turned her gaze back to the men that looked almost a like, but they were complete opposites.

"They look like twins." She breathed in shock.

"What are you doing here Jyggy? I thought we had a deal." Sheogorath growled as he barely suppressed his anger.

"I'm here to talk to your future wife." Jyggalag stated like it was obvious.

"You must have gone mad if you think I am gonna allow her to talk to the likes of _you_." Sheogorath growled at him. Sensing that things were getting out of hand, Roza slowly walked over to the Mad God and gently placed her hand on his back feeling his tense muscles relax a little from her touch. She looked up at the Daedric Prince and noticed that was looking at her intensely but held no emotion on his face.

"What do you want to talk to me about my lord?" She asked the Daedric Prince.

He was looking at her like he can see through her. His grey eyes moved to her eyes and landed to her mouth knowing that he was taking in her odd appearance.

"I can see why he likes you. You do have madness inside you, more than normal humans." Jyggalag said with no emotion in his voice.

"I appreciate the compliment, but can we discuss why is it that you want to talk to me?" Roza said which made the corner of Sheogorath's mouth twitch and Jyggalag still didn't show any emotion on his face still.

"Alone." Jyggalag said as he looked at Sheogorath. The Mad God looked at him like he grew two heads and was wearing a bright pink fluffy tutu.

"Now I know you've gone mad Jyggy! You can't actually expect me to leave her alone with you! I'm mad, but not _that_ mad!"

"It is something that she needs to hear and understand if she wants to continue the path that she is on."

The whole room was silent as they let his word sink in. Sheogorath took a calming breath as he leaned on his cane that appeared out of nowhere into his hand.

"If it has something to do with Sheogorath and me then he needs to be present in this conversation as well. I know you're not going to leave till you said what you need to say since you made the trouble of coming all the way over here in the first place." Roza said as she stood confidently beside Sheogorath.

Jyggalag sighed tiredly as he looked at the two of them like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"You know that he's not going to like it Dragonborn." Jyggalag warned like he was bored of the conversation.

Roza nodded once and Sheogorath wrapped an arm around her protectively as they waited for the Daedric Prince to continue.

After a moment pause of looking at the two of them, he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid it's already too late, you both too far gone and now it will be one or the other. Both of you will not survive what's to come. One will transform while the other is never be the same again." And with those last words, the Daedric Prince of Order vanished before their eyes, letting his words echo around them.

 **Again, thank you everyone for your encouraging words and patience, you guys are awesome! Your encouraging words are the fuel that keeps my muse going. Chapter 7 is almost done as we speak, hopefully next week if things go on as planned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here it is, Chapter 7! This chapter changes everything for Roza for good or for bad you will have to read on to find out! Thank you guys again for being so patient with me and this story and leaving wonderful reviews they honestly make my day!**

 **I do not own anything from the Elder Scrolls Series. Only Roza, she's mine.**

It has been almost a week since Jyggalag's visit and Roza had not seen or heard Sheogorath since then. With the Daedric Prince of Order's cryptic parting words, Sheogorath glared at the spot that Jyggalag was standing and disappeared without saying a word.

Everyday she would go over to his door, gently knock on it and get no response. It was obvious that he wanted to be alone; but there was a stone in her stomach urging her to go to him. She didn't want to bother the Mad God, but they needed to talk about what Jyggalag told them and it was getting close to being a month since she first arrived in the Shivering Isles.

 _Knock, knock._

No answer, not even a sound of movement from the other side of the door.

"Sheogorath?"

She didn't hear a response. Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly, Roza lifted her hand and placed it on the door knob only to feel it turn on its own.

"My apologies Roza please do come in." Sheogorath said deep inside his bedroom, making Roza frown a little at the difference in his voice.

 _He sounds different,_ Roza thought to herself as she entered his bedroom.

Roza found him with his back facing her as he was looking out of the window. She slowly walked up to him but stopped a couple of feet to give him some space.

"Are you okay? You just vanished without saying a word to me and then you locked yourself in your room for days." Roza said with a hint of concern lacing her voice.

"I do apologize my lady; it was not my attention to make you worry. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." He said with his back still facing her.

"And why are you talking like that? You even _sound_ different!" Roza exclaimed as she placed her hand on his shoulder and used little force to turn him to face her. He still looked the same as he always did, handsome features with his copper red hair and beard, but… His eyes were different. No longer were they cat-like or apple green, but a deep soulful brown. He was looking down at her with an expression that she had never seen before. She felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she knew that this man was not Sheogorath.

"Who are you?" She demanded quietly.

He smiled at her humorlessly and gave a dry chuckle. "I see you can tell that I am not Sheogorath, but at the same time I am him, or at least a part of him."

"Explain."

"What do you know of the Hero of Kvatch?" He asked her instead of answering her question.

"Very little; only that he had fought beside Martin Septim during the Oblivion Crisis and disappeared without a trace after the crisis was over. Nobody knows how or when he died, it's been one of the biggest mysteries."

"Ah, and who said that he was dead?"

"Of course he's dead! It's been over two hundred years since the Oblivion Crisis! The only way for him to survive this long would be if he was a-"

"-A God?" He asked her finishing her sentence. "Do you know where the last sighting of him was?"

Roza furrowed her brow as she racked her brain trying to remember what she read years ago. "There was… An island… That showed up out of nowhere in Niben Bay. There was a gate that had…" She trailed off and glanced at the Wabbajack that was in her hand. "… Three faces…"

"And the Hero never came back out did he?"

Roza gently shook her head as she continued to look at her staff. "There were no reports of him getting out, but they all assumed he did when the island disappeared…"

The man let out a deep soulful sigh. "He never left; he stayed after everything was done. The Shivering Isles needed Sheogorath to stay in order for everything to remain in balance." He murmured.

Roza turned her gaze at the man standing before her and felt her eyes widen as the final puzzle piece slid into place. "No…" She breathed. "You can't mean-"

"Aye my lady, I am the Hero of Kvatch."

"How can that even be possible?" Roza questioned with wide eyes as she slowly shook her head in denial.

The hero breathed deeply and let out another long sigh. It was as though he held the weight of the universe on his shoulders, as he started to pace slowly in front of Roza. "Jyggalag made it happen. I could not kill the Daedric Prince, but I did defeat him in battle. After our battle, he had me crowned as the new Sheogorath. The island needed Sheogorath to continue living, so I stayed behind to keep things running. I had started to talk like him, sound like him and as time moved, I became him. No longer was I the Hero of Kvatch, but Sheogorath Daedric Prince of Madness. I placed myself in the back of my mind so he can take over and live."

Roza stared at the man before her as her mind processed what he had told her. "So all this time you have been alive?"

The hero nodded his head once in response. "I can still see, hear, touch, taste and feel everything that he is doing. For instance, I know that Sheogorath cares deeply for you and is in hopes that you are willing to stay with him."

Roza felt her cheeks heat up as the man in front of her looked her knowingly before being replaced with a mournful look. "But be warned young Dragonborn, Sheogorath is still a Daedric Prince and holds darkness inside of him."

A sudden foreboding chill shot down in her spine as she focused her attention on the Hero of Kvatch. "Explain."

"Do you know what the three heads represent on your staff?" He questioned instead of answering her again.

"They represent the different sides of madness."

The man gave her a gentle smile as a teacher would when a student was close to the correct answer. "They represent Sheogoraths' madness my dear. The face that shows happiness is Sheogorath himself, the one that shows sadness is me, and the final one…"

"Is Sheogoraths' darkness." Roza murmured.

"Not darkness as in evil, but anger. That side represents his violent anger; he has been avoiding you because that side is trying to slip out ever since Jyggalag's visit."

"Does he think that he will hurt me?"

"He is afraid that he will hurt you and scare you off if you ever saw that side of him. Though, I tried to tell him that he needed to talk to you, but he wouldn't listen."

"You can talk to one another?"

The Hero of Kvatch gave her a sad smile. "We are but the voices in his head." He replied.

Roza took a moment to think and began pacing in front him.

"So you are a part of Sheogorath."

"Yes."

"And so is his anger or his darkness as you call it."

"That would be correct."

"And if I'm meeting you now that would mean that it won't be long before I meet his anger."

Silence was the only response that she got as she stopped in the middle of the room not looking at the hero. She inhaled deeply taking in as much air as possible before slowly letting it loose. "Okay." Was all that she said as she looked at the man.

The Hero of Kvatch gave her a knowing smile and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, Roza."

"I love him." Roza said suddenly. "That means that I love you and his darkness. As mad as it sounds, but I have loved him for a long time now. And if I am going to love Sheogorath, then I am going to love _all_ sides of him."

The hero smiled at her in understanding. "Then my part in this is over. I came out to give you a warning on what you may be facing down the road, but it looks like it wasn't necessary to do so. Sheogorath, no _we_ have chosen the correct mate."

Roza felt her cheeks get warm as she averted her gaze to the floor bashfully. A sudden yawn over powered her. The hero glanced out to the window seeing the moon high up in the sky.

"It seems that it is time that I let you go my lady. I shouldn't have kept you up this late, go get some sleep. I am sure that everything will be better in the morning."

Fighting back another yawn, Roza nodded in response as she made her way to the door. She paused when she reached the door handle, turning her body slightly to look at the man behind her.

"Can I ask you something before I go?" Roza asked softly.

"Of course."

"What is your name before you became the Hero of Kvatch?"

There was a look of shock that crossed the hero's features before a look of confusion replaced it. There was a pregnant pause before he finally responded in a whispered voice.

"It has been so long since I have even thought of my name… I had almost forgotten about it… My name is Adrian."

Roza smiled gently at him as she opened the door. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Adrian. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight Roza." Adrian murmured as she closed the door behind her.

Something woke Roza up a few hours after she had left Sheogoraths' room. Opening up her senses as she kept her eyes closed as if she were still asleep. She could hear a single heartbeat by her bedroom. It was steady, calm, like the person knew that she would be awake and soon. Whoever this person is, they are in no rush to wake her.

"I know that you are awake little Roza." The voice purred.

Roza sat up right to look at the man standing by her doorway.

"Sheogor-?" She stopped mid-question when she got a good look at him. Like earlier that night, the man in front of her was Sheogorath, but wasn't. He had the same facial features, except his eyes. They were not cat-like or the soulful brown from before.

 _They're red like blood…_

"I know who you are." Roza said as she looked at the man in the eyes.

"Oh? Do ya now?" He said as slowly approached her like a predator stalking its prey.

"You're Sheogoraths' anger."

"Gee, I wonder what gave that way?" He said sarcastically as he kept walking towards her. "And yet knowing who I am, why aren't ya trying to fight me or trying to run away? You're not afraid of me?" He asked Roza curiously.

"No." She said simply without breaking eye contact.

"Now ya see…" He clicked his tongue before grabbing her roughly on to her feet and forcing her against the wall making her wince from the impact, "we can't have that now can we?" He whispered by her ear.

"Ya see, unlike the other two, I can't stand ya!" He growled as he wrapped his hand around her neck putting little pressure to make her pulse jump from beneath his hand. "Ya don't care about us! Ya don't even care about _him_!"

Roza tried to shake her head in denial, but only to have him squeeze harder making her gasp for air.

"And ya can deny it all ya want, but _I_ know the truth!" He exclaimed as he bared his fangs at her making his eyes glow red.

Roza gasped for air trying to force her words out. "I-I… L-"

"What was that? Speak up!" He demanded as he loosened his grip.

Finally getting some air, Roza gasped as she tried breath in as much as she can.

"I…. Love… You…"

"Liar!" He growled as he started to squeeze her throat once more making Roza see stars flicker around her eyes.

"Love you… Love… _All_ … Of you….

"You're lying! How could ya love us? Love him?!"

"Check… Heart…"

"SHUTUP!"

"Know… Truth…"

For a split second, the hand that was around her neck tightened to the point she thought that she was going to die. That was before it suddenly was gone and Roza was on the floor holding her neck as she was gasping for breath. She slowly turned her attention to the man that was staring at her with mismatched colored eyes, one cat-like yellow the other blood red.

"It can't be true… There's no way…" He whispered to himself.

"It's true…" Her voice was rough and straining to get out. "I love you and Adrian… You both are a part of Sheogorath so I love _all_ of you…"

The man stared at her with wide eyes as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

He bowed his head in shame covering his face with his hands as he whispered. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for all of this to happen… I couldn't control them… I'm so sorry Roza…"

"Sheogorath…?"

The man could only nod in response before he felt an impact of a body being thrown against him. To his essential shock he wrapped his arms around her protectively as he buried his face into her hair. His heart broke in two when he felt her start to tremble against him. Thinking that he had scared her so terribly to make a warrior like her, tremble in fear of him.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you my little rose… I understand if you don't-" He stopped abruptly when he felt her smack his chest.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence Sheogorath!" Roza growled angrily at him. "How dare you say that knowing how I feel about you!"

"How you feel?" Sheogorath asked in confusion.

Roza couldn't help but laugh at the look of confusion on his face.

"I'm in love with you, you Mad God!"

"You… You love…" Sheogorath blinked his eyes twice as his mind wrapped around what she had just told him.

"You." She whispered feeling her heart racing inside of her chest. When it seemed like hours has passed, Roza felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her pulling her against a muscled chest. She felt it more than she heard the laughter coming from the man that was holding her so tightly against him.

"You love me… Me! I must have lost my mind. No! I'm dreaming! That must be it! Only a wonderful dream such as this will I hear my little rose say those words to me… If this is a dream then I don't-"

He was caught off from his mad ranting when he felt a soft pair of lips pressed firmly against his own. Without missing a beat he responded back with the same passion as he held her tighter against him. Time was lost to them; they didn't know how long their embrace, but it ended too soon when they finally separated. Somehow during their kiss, Roza had crawled onto his lap and was now burying her face into his neck. They didn't need to say anything; they understood one another from their touch and heartbeat.

"Marry me." Sheogorath whispered, breaking the silence.

"Okay." She whispered back letting the smile spread across her face.

"Stay with me tonight." He murmured making Roza raise her head to look at him. The look in his eyes said it all, she felt the same way as he did; she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She gave him a teary smile as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to lift her up effortlessly, carrying her to his bedroom.

"I'm not going to do anything tonight." He said as he gently laid her down. "I just need you close to me." With a snap of his fingers, he changed his clothes before her very eyes, slipped beneath the covers and held her against his chest. Roza sighed contently as she nuzzled against him and closed her eyes feeling her body and mind relax. They both slipped into the world of dreams listening to each others' heartbeat.


End file.
